(HunHan) Flower Girl
by VanillaChocoreo
Summary: Bagaimana jadinya jika seorang kutu buku bertampang poker face memiliki rahasia yang sangat penting dengan seorang idola perfect yang banyak digilai para namja di sekolah? Terdengar mustahil bukan? This is HunHan Story / HunHan/ GS
1. Chapter 1

**FF EXO/GS/GENDER-SWITCH/ Flower Girl**

**AUTHOR : YEHETGALAXYDIN**

**Title : Flower Girl  
**

**Rating: T**

**Leght : Chaptered**

**Main cast : **

**OH SEHUN**

**XI LUHAN**

**Byun Baekhyun**

**Do Kyungsoo**

**Kim Jongin **

**Disclaimer : HUNHAN SMEnt punya~ But this is GalaxyDin story~**

**WARNING: TYPO bertebaran! GS! NO PLAGIARISM, NO BASH, NO BULLY! KALO GAK SUKA GAK USAH DIBACA;;)**

**Author's note : **Anyeong~~~ GalaxyDin back~~ Author datang membawa new ff~~ yehet! this is my 2nd FF~~ ff ini terinspirasi dari dunia nyata. so kalo ada kata kata yg sama, mianhae /bow/ ini semua murni dari otak author~ No Bash juseyo^^ Yang gak suka sama yaoi / GS mending gak usah dibaca~ gomawo chu~ enjoy this fanfic~~

**Summary :**** Bagaimana jadinya jika seorang kutu buku bertampang poker face memiliki rahasia yang sangat penting dengan seorang idola perfect yang banyak digilai para namja di sekolah? Terdengar mustahil bukan? This is HunHan Story / HunHan/ GS  
**

~~~~~~~"ƪ(˘⌣˘)┐"ƪ(˘⌣˘)ʃ"┌(˘⌣˘)ʃ"~~~~~~

**Flower Girl**

_'Kyaaa~'  
'omo! Lihat lah flower girl! Jinjja yeppoda!'  
'Ah! Aku iri padanya'  
'omo! Flower girl terseyum kearahku! Aku meleleh!' _

Terlalu pagi untuk ribut di koridor sekolah, ya sudah terbiasa terjadi disaat flower girl memasuki area sekolah.  
"Baekhyun-ah"  
"Eoh? Kyungie-ah~ annyeong"  
Baekhyun. Byun baekhyun.  
Ya, ia lah flower girl.  
Kyungie atau kyungsoo. Sahabat karib baekhyun. menarik tangan baekhyun untuk segera duduk di bangkunya  
"Baekkie! Kau tau, kai semakin hari makin membuat ku meleleh~ aaaa" kyungsoo bercerita dengan menggebu-gebu  
"Ckck, memang apa lagi yang ia lakukan untukmu?" Tanya bakehyun antusias. Dan mereka melanjutkan omongan mereka

.

.

.

_'Pagi baekhyun-ah!'  
'Annyeong flower girl~'  
'Kyaaa~ flower girl~ aku iri padamu'  
_  
Tsk!  
Luhan berdecih dan memasang headset di telinga nya lalu memaksimalkan volume musiknya.  
Ia kembali berjalan santai sambil memakan permen karet nya, ia menuju ke taman belakang.

Hufftt~  
Luhan meniup poninya lalu duduk di bawah rindangnya pohon mapple, ia membuka komik lalu membacanya.  
Kebiasaannya jika di sekolah.  
Masih sama seperti tadi, headset selalu terpasang di telinganya, tetapi tidak seperti tadi, volume sudah normal.

_'Changiya~ bogoshipo~'  
'Oppa, kita tidak bertemu 5 menit saja kau sudah merindukan ku?kkk'  
Samar" luhan mendengar suara, ia melepas satu headsetnya dan melihat sekeliling.  
Mata rusanya menangkap dua sejoli yang sedang ada di dekat gudang  
'Ne~ aku merindukanmu changiya~' tiba-tiba si namja memeluk dan akan mencium pacarnya  
'Ya! Oppa, disini tempat umum, bagaimana jika ada yg melihat?'_

Luhan berdecih  
"Ck, tidak tau malu"  
Luhan kembali memasang headset lalu berdiri mengambil tasnya dan pergi menuju kelas  
.

.

.

.

**Brak!**

Kriiingggg...  
Luhan tepat memasuki kelas sebelum bel masuk. Luhan berjalan santai dan memasukan tangannya di saku jaketnya.

Bruk!

Ia menaruh tas di samping kursi yang ia duduki lalu memandang ke luar jendela.  
"Selamat pagi semuanya"  
Cho seongsae datang, lalu mulai mengabsen muridnya  
"Lee kwangsoo"  
"Hadir songsae"  
"Do kyungsoo"  
"Hadir cho songsae" ucap kyungsoo semangat  
"Byun baekhyun"  
"Hadir seongsae~ annyeong~" ucap baekhyun dengan eye smilenya  
"Xi luhan"  
Luhan hanya mengangkat tangannya dan menatap cho songsae seakan ia berkata aku-sudah-ada-disini  
Cho songsaenim memang sudah terbiasa dngan sifat luhan yang begitu dinginnya.  
"Arraseo, kita lanjutkan yang kemarin"

**Kringgg...**

Bel istirahat pertama berbunyi, murid" pun mulai beristirahat  
"Baekkie ah! Kajja kita makan" ajak kyungsoo dan mengambil kotak makannya  
"Ne kyungie~ kajja!" Ucap baekhyun bersemangat.  
Baekhyun dan kyungsoo keluar kelas lalu melihat segerombolan namja melewati kelasnya  
"Eoh? Kyungsoo ah! Kau membawa bekal eoh?" Tiba-tiba salah satu dari gerombolan namja mengambil kotak bekal yg di bawa kyungsoo  
"Ne kai~ apakah kalian ingin bergabung dengan ku dan baekhyun? Aku membawa bekal juga untuk kalian" ucap kyungsoo yang langsung di jawab antusias segerombolan tadi, terutama kai

BRUK!  
Luhan membuka pintu kelasnya dan berjalan santai. Seakan ia tidak memiliki dosa telah menggangu obrolan kyungsoo dan kawan-kawan, ia berjalan lurus tidak memandang kiri kanan. Luhan membawa komik di tangan kiri, tas bekal di tangan kanan. Dan seperti biasa, ia memakai headset di telinganya.  
.

.

.  
"Sehunie~ kau tidak makan eoh? Apa yg sedang kau liat?Ada apa?"  
Sehun terkesiap dan menoleh ke arah kiri nya. Baekhyun menatap sehun khawatir.  
"Aniyo baekkie nunna~ apakah kau tau siapa yeoja yg sedang ada di perpustakaan itu?" sehun menunjuk yeoja yang sedang membaca komik dan memakai headset  
"Eoh? Xi luhan? Waeyo hun?"  
Mereka sedang ada di kantin sekarang. Dan perpustakaan ada di sebrang kantin.  
Baekhyun bertanya dan memandang sehun bingung  
"Apakah ia murid baru? Mengapa aku tidak pernah melihatnya di sekolah?"  
"Ani, luhan murid lama disini, tetapi ia memang begitu, selalu menyediri" ucap baekhyun dan melanjutkan makan yang sempat tertunda tadi dan mulai mengobrol dengan yg lain.  
Sehun terdiam dan tetap memandang luhan yg tiba tiba melihat ke arah kantin

**Deg!**  
Sehun terkunci oleh mata rusanya.  
.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hm.. Sepertinya aku kepagian"

_**Bruk!**_

Sehun menutup pintu mobilnya, lalu ia berjalan santai di koridor sekolah. Ia melihat sekeliling.  
"Hm.. Masih sepi rupanya, eoh? Baru jam 6.15 ckck" sehun melihat jamnya.  
Tiba tiba mata nya tertuju pada seseorang yang sedang ada di bawah pohon maple taman belakang  
"Xi luhan.. Sedang apa ia pagi pagi begini sudah disini? Apakah memang tiap jam segini ia datang ke sekolah?" Sehun mendekat dan mulai bersembunyi di balik pohon dekat dengan pohon maple yang luhan sandari.

Sepertinya luhan terlalu asyik dengan dunianya, sehingga ia tidak menyadari ada seseorang yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya.  
"Yeppo.."  
.

.

.  
Luhan mulai terbawa suasana, ia sedang membaca komik kesukaannya dan menyeruput susu kotak yang di bawanya dari rumah. Dan seperti biasa, headset selalu bertengger dengan cantiknya di telinga luhan.  
"Hahaha.. Aigoo ran neo baboya hahaha"  
Tiba-tiba luhan tertawa dan kembali melanjutkan membacanya  
'_Yeppo..'_  
Samar samar luhan mendengar suara lalu ia melepas 1 headsetnya. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya.  
Luhan mengangkat bahunya lalu kembali melanjutkan membacanya.

"Apakah suaraku begitu keras? Tapi luhan kan pakai headset. Ah kau babo hun!" Sehun berbisik dan memukul kepalanya karena telah berperilaku bodoh karena dengan santainya ia berkata 'yeppo' dengan volume suara yang cukup keras di suasana yang hening ini.

_Pluk!_

Luhan membuang kotak susu nya lalu berdiri dan merapikan penampilannya. Ia berjalan santai ke arah kelasnya  
"Eoh? Sudah selesai?"  
Sehun bertanya-tanya sendiri lalu ia melihat jamnya  
"Omo! Jam 6.57, aku telat!" Sehun heboh lalu berlari kekelasnya  
"Eh? Aku kan tidak telat, ini kan sudah di sklh, ck babo hun" lalu sehun kembali berjalan santai  
"Ck, tidak terasa aku sudah lama ada disana"

_Tuk!_

"Ya! Oh sehun! Dari mana saja kau eoh? Aku cari kemana mana dan mengapa darotadi kau berbicara sendiri?"  
"Ya! Chanyeol hyung appo, kenapa kau memukul ku eoh? Dan kenapa kau ingin tau sekali?" Tanya sehun sensi dan memasuki kelasnya. Chanyeol mengikuti sehun yang duduk di kursinya  
"Ani, hanya saja tumben kau berangkat pagi? Dan aku sudah mencari mu kemana mana kau tidak ada"  
"Kenapa kau sang..at"  
Tiba-tiba sehun menghentikan pembicaraannya, matanya tertuju pada sebrang kelasnya.  
"YA! Ada apa denganmu eoh? Apakah kau-"  
"Selamat pagi semuanya"  
Tiba tiba Go songasenim memasuki kelas sehun.  
Lalu chanyeol mulai duduk di kursi depan sehun.

"Aigoo.. Mengapa aku baru menyadari jika luhan selalu ada tepat di sana"  
Mata sehun tetap memandang luhan yang sedang menyalin tulisan yang sedang ada di papan.  
Sehun menumpukan kedua telapak tangannya dan tetap menatap luhan dari kelasnya.

**TBC**

NB : mianhae mungkin ini masih kepndekan dan mungkin ini ada sekitar 5 chapter, author juga belum tau._. and next chapter maybe next week;;) so RCL juseyo^^~~ gomawoo /bow/ chu~~


	2. Chapter 2

**FF EXO/GS/GENDER-SWITCH/ Flower Girl**

**AUTHOR : YEHETGALAXYDIN**

**Title : Flower Girl**

**Rating: T**

**Leght : Chaptered**

**Main cast : **

**OH SEHUN**

**XI LUHAN**

**Byun Baekhyun**

**Do Kyungsoo**

**Kim Jongin **

**Zhang yixing aka Lay**

**Disclaimer : HUNHAN SMEnt punya~ But this is GalaxyDin story~**

**WARNING: TYPO bertebaran! GS! NO PLAGIARISM, NO BASH, NO BULLY! KALO GAK SUKA GAK USAH DIBACA;;)**

**Author's note : **Anyeong~~~ GalaxyDin back~~ Author datang membawa next chapter yuhuu~~ ada yang menunggukah? Mianhae chapter kemarin memang banyak typo, untuk ff ini author usahain gak ada typo. Amin(?) ohyaa author juga udah liat reviewnya, mianhae banyak yang kurang ngerti sama alurnya, di chapter ini dan next chapter nanti author usahain biar alurnya gampang dimengerti. Oke sekian bacotan author~~ No bash juseyo^^~

**Summary : Bagaimana jadinya jika seorang kutu buku bertampang poker face memiliki rahasia yang sangat penting dengan seorang idola perfect yang banyak digilai para namja di sekolah? Terdengar mustahil bukan? This is HunHan Story / HunHan/ GS**

~~~~~~~"ƪ(˘⌣˘)┐"ƪ(˘⌣˘)ʃ"┌(˘⌣˘)ʃ"~~~~~~

**Flower Girl**

"Apakah kalian mengerti?"  
Tanya kim seongsaenim kepada murid-murid nya  
"Ne~"  
Murid-murid pun mulai berbentuk kelompok sesuai dengan yang di atur kim seongsaenim  
"Basket yaa... Hufft"  
Luhan meniup poninya lalu bergabung dengan lainnya  
.

.

.

Sinar matahari di siang hari cukup terik untuk melakukan olahraga, terlihat sehun dan teman-temannya menuruni tangga menuju kearah lapangan outdoor sekolah

"Jadi kita akan di gabung olahraganya dengan kelas baekhyun? Jinjja?" Tanya sehun semangat kepada teman-temannya  
"Ne~ kau akan menemui pujaan hatimu hun~ byunie baekkie~" goda salah satu sahabatnya, chen.  
"Yak!" sehun memukul kepala chen dengan botol yang ada ditangannya

"sakit babo!" chen tidak terima lalu membalas memukul sehun

"Sudahlah, kajja kita turun" ajak kai menghentikan aktifitas kekanakan mereka.  
.

.

.

.

.

Duk...Duk...Duk

Tatapan sehun terkunci pada seseorang yang sedang mendribble bola saat ini

Hap!

Ia melempar bolanya dan masuk kedalam ring.  
Lalu ia berjalan santai ke arah teman teman nya.

"Daebak!"  
Sehun bergumam dan pandangannya tetap tertuju kepadanya  
"Ckck, sudahlah hun~ tidak usah lama lama, ia juga menyukaimu, cepatlah ambil sebelum di ambil yang lain" ucap kai yang langsung di sambut dengan tatapan kaget sehun  
"Mwo? Ia menyukai ku jjong?"  
"Ne babo! Apakah kau tidak bisa melihat dari logat logatnya baekhyun jika ia menyukaimu? Ckck bahkan semua orang pun tau" ucap kai sembari melihat kyungsoo sang pujaan hati yang sedang berbicara dengan baekhyun.  
"MWO? Baekhyun? Tapi kan dia nunna ku" Sehun kaget terhadap ucapakan kai  
.

.

.

.

.

"Baekki ah, apakah kau tau? Sehun daritadi memperhatikanmu" kyungsoo memberikan botol minum untuk baekhyun  
"Gomawo kyung, ah? Jinjja yo?" ucap baekhyun dan membulatkan kedua matanya lucu  
"Ne! Sedaritdi aku memperhatikan sehun dan kai yang membicarakanmu"  
"Apakah sehun juga menyukaiku?"  
Tanya baekhyun ke kyungsoo dan duduk disampingnya  
"Sepertinya, karena dari tadi kau bermain dengan luhan-ssi, sehun memperhatikan"  
Baekhyun tersipu, lalu ia memperhatikan teman-temannya yang bermain basket

~~~~~~~"ƪ(˘⌣˘)┐"ƪ(˘⌣˘)ʃ"┌(˘⌣˘)ʃ"~~~~~~

Hari sabtu yang cukup cerah di siang hari ini. Matahari tidak terlalu menyengat di kulit saat ini.  
Luhan sedang berjalan santai di taman kota. Ia memakai croped tee hitam dipadu dengan blue jeans dan sepatu nike pink favoritnya. Dengan ciri khasnya mengkuncir rambut kuda, dan seperti biasa ia akan menuju cafe favorit nya.  
Dengan santainya, ia membuka pintu cafe

"Selamat datang"  
Seorang pelayan menyambut luhan. Lalu luhan berjalan kearah meja favoritnya, di pojok cafe dekat jendela.  
"Seperti biasa luhan-ssi?"  
Tanya pelayan yang langsung di jawab anggukan oleh luhan  
"Arraseo, 1 choco bubble tea untuk mu, tunggu sebentar ne"  
"Ne, gomawo oppa" luhan tersenyum lalu ia mengambil headsetnya dan memakainya.

Ia memandang ke arah luar jendela, banyak lalu lalang dua sejoli yang mungkin saja sedang berkencan.  
Lalu mata luhan menangkap segerombolan orang yang sangat familiar sedang memasuki cafe ini juga.  
.

.

.

.

"Selamat datang"  
Ucap seorang pelayan menyapa baekhyun dan yang lain.  
"Mau pesan apa?"  
Tanya baekhyun kepada teman temannya setelah mereka sudah duduk  
"Aku americano" ucap kyungsoo  
"Nado aku juga" ucap kai dan chanyeol  
"Aku strawberry shake saja" ucap baekhyun  
"Aku choco bubble tea~" ucap sehun semangat  
"Arraseo, tunggu sebentar ne"  
Ucap pelayan itu setelah mencatat pesanan mereka  
.

.

.

.

Sehun mengedarkan pandangannya kedalam cafe, tiba-tiba matanya tertuju kepada salah satu pengunjung disana yang sedang meminum choco bubble tea.

"Xi luhan.."  
Sehun tidak sadar ia menyebut nama luhan terlalu kencang  
"Eoh? Xi luhan? Eodi?"  
Chanyeol mengedarkan pandangan nya dan menemukan luhan yang sedang asyik dengan gadget nya.

"Luhan sendiri disini? Aku kasian padanya" ucap kyungsoo yang menyeruput americanonya  
"Kasian padanya? Waeyo nun?" Tanya sehun bingung  
"Luhan-ssi cantik tapi ia selalu sendirian, tidak mempunyai teman karna sifatnya yang sangat dingin"  
Jelas kyungsoo kepada sehun  
"Jinjjayo?" Ucap sehun kaget  
"bahkan aku tidak yakin jika luhan ssi mengenal teman sekelasnya sendiri, ia kan terlalu dingin kepada semua orang" ucap kai yang mulai ikut dengan topik pembicaraan ini  
"Sudahlah, tidak usah di bahas lagi" ucap baekhyun mengalihkan pembicaraan, dan mulai mengganti topik pembicaraan. Sehun diam, ia tetap melihat ke arah luhan dan sesekali melamun.

~~~~~~~"ƪ(˘⌣˘)┐"ƪ(˘⌣˘)ʃ"┌(˘⌣˘)ʃ"~~~~~~

"Eonnie~ tadi kau bilang kau tidak keluar? Tapi mengapa kau ada di kafe eoh?" Ucap seseorang yang sedang bertanya _-marah lebih tepatnya-_ kepada eonnie nya yang sayangnya sedang sibuk bermain dengan gadgetnya.  
"Eoh? Waeyo? Kau ada janji kan dengan teman teman mu, lalu kenapa aku tidak boleh keluar?" Ucapnya santai  
"Aniyo eonnie~ kau kan akan ku kenalkan kepada teman-temanku, mengapa kau selalu begini?" ucapya kesal  
"Aku bagaimana memangnya? Dan aku tidak perlu teman baekhyunie~ aku hanya membutuhkan keluarga saja cukup. Jadi berhenti kau mengenalkanku kepada temanmu!"

_Tunggu.._

Baekhyunie?

"Tapi luhan eonnie, aku kan sudah berjanji kepadamu untuk memperkenalkan mereka kepadamu"

Luhan? Eonnie?

"Berhenti baekhyun-ah! Aku sudah muak berteman dengan orang orang yang seperti mereka!" Ucap luhan membentak  
"Tapi eon, kau-"  
"Sudahlah, aku hanya membutuhkan mu, dan keluarga. Itu saja cukup" ucap luhan dan mulai tidur di kasurnya.  
Baekhyun menatap luhan dari kasur nya.

Kau cantik, menjadi ketua osis, ramah, baik kepada semua orang, suka menolong, pandai berolahraga, memiliki suara emas, dan kau mempunyai banyak teman dan banyak fans. Dan setiap harinya selalu ada yang mengirimimu surat cinta.

_Flower girl._

Itu lah sebutanmu. Tidak ada yang tidak mengenalmu di sekolah ini. Bahkan luar sekolah pun tau.

_Perfect._  
Ya. Satu kata yang cukup untuk meggambarkan dirimu.

Sedangkan aku? Seorang kutu buku poker face yang pelit berbicara, selalu berpenampilan tomboy,tiap harinya berkuncir kuda, dan bersifat dingin layaknya putri es di kutub utara,dan tidak memiliki teman di sekolah ini. Satu satunya temanku adalah gadget dan buku.  
Dan satu rahasia yang tidak di ketahui oleh semua orang.

_Flower girl.._

_Dia adikku._

Luhan. Xi luhan.  
Baekhyun. Byun baekhyun.  
Bagaimana bisa Xi dan Byun bisa menjadi kakak adik?

Sebenarnya Xi dan Byun sama saja. Xi berasal dari bahasa china. Dan byun dari bahasa korea. Berbeda nama tapi memiliki arti yang sama.

Dan mengapa umur mereka hanya berjarak 1 bulan saja? Mereka sebenarnya saudara tiri. Intinya adalah papa luhan menikahi mama baekhyun disaat umur mereka masih 3 tahun. Papa luhan adalah orang chinese sedangkan mama baekhyun adalah orang korea.

Dan mengapa Byun dan Xi tidak dijadikan satu saja? Maksudnya.. Mengapa tidak memakai marga Xi atau Byun saja? Karena itu merupakan keinginan mereka sendiri. Dan sudah dikatakan tadi. Byun dan Xi memiliki arti yang sama.  
.

.

.

.

.

Luhan hanya berpura pura tertidur tetapi sebenarnya ia sedang berfikir. Mengapa baekhyun selalu menyuruhnya berubah menjadi dirinya. Sebenarnya luhan mau saja, hanya saja luhan sudah tidak ingin mengulangi kesalahan untuk yang kedua kalinya. Dan cukup salah satu dari mereka saja yang menjadi flower girl. Dan luhan mengalah demi baekhyun.  
"Jaljayo eonnie"  
Ucap baekhyun dan mematikan lampu kamar.  
"Jaljayo baekkie" luhan berbisik dan mereka mulai tertidur

~~~~~~~"ƪ(˘⌣˘)┐"ƪ(˘⌣˘)ʃ"┌(˘⌣˘)ʃ"~~~~~~

Seperti biasa, luhan duduk di bawah pohon mapple. Headset selalu terpasang rapi di telinganya. Dan sekotak susu di tangan kiri, komik di tangan kanan. Benar-benar ciri khas Xi luhan. Tetapi ada yang berbeda dari luhan. Ani bukan luhan. Tetapi seseorang yang ada di sebelah luhan.

"Eonnie~ kau mau?"  
"Ne~ aaa" luhan membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan baekhyun menyuapi luhan coklat yang di bawanya.

Tunggu. Baekhyun?

Tumben baekhyun bersama luhan?

Terkadang mereka memang selalu berdua, tetapi sebelum masuk, baekhyun yang akan ke kelas dulu dan luhan yang selalu terlambat masuk ke kelas.

"Eonnie~ kajja kita kekelas"  
Baekhyun mulai beranjak dan membersihkan kotoran yang menempel di roknya.  
"Aniya baek, kau duluan saja, eonnie disini"  
Ucap luhan yang tetap duduk disana dan menatap baekhyun.  
"Aku ingin ke kelas bersamamu eon. Sudah lama kita tidak ke kelas bersama" ucap baekhyun sedih  
"Kau kan ada kyungsoo. Lagian juga jika ada yang melihat bagaimana?"  
"Gwaenchana eon, aku ingin memperkenalkanmu kepada semua, jika kau eonnie kesayanganku!" Ucap baekhyun dengan menghentak-hentakanan kaki nya di rumput.

_Seperti anak tk eoh?  
_

"Ckck, sudahlah~ sana~ jika sudah saatnya, aku janji akan ke kelas bersamamu" ucap luhan dan melanjutkan membaca komiknya.  
Baekhyun memilih diam dan pergi ke kelasnya.  
.

.

.

.

.

"Nunna~ darimana saja kau? Aku mencarimu kemana-mana" ucap sehun manja setelah melihat baekhyun yang muncul dari arah taman

Blush!

Wajah baekhyun memerah  
"Ahaha aku habis dari taman hunnie~ kajja kita kelas" ucap baekhyun lalu mereka ke kelas bersama  
"Ckck pagi pagi sudah pacaran eoh?" Ucap kai yang tiba-tiba datang di tengah tengah mereka  
"Yak! Sudah kubilang berkali-kali kamjjong, aku tidak pacaran!" Ucap sehun kesal  
"Bukan tidak, tapi belum~" ucap kai menunjukan smirk nya lalu berlari kearah kelas  
"Yak! Kau!" Ucap sehun jengkel lalu mengejar kai. Baekhyun tersenyum melihat kai dan sehun kejar-kejaran.

~~~~~~~"ƪ(˘⌣˘)┐"ƪ(˘⌣˘)ʃ"┌(˘⌣˘)ʃ"~~~~~~

Camp tahunan akan dilaksanakan 1 minggu dari sekarang, terlihat murid murid sudah berkumpul untuk mendengarkan seorang guru yang memberikan penjelasan untuk camp tahun ini.

"Baiklah, kalian sudah berkumpul degan kelompok kalian, sekarang kalian diskusikan dan siapkan untuk camp minggu depan" ucap cha seongsaenim lalu keluar kelas

"Huffttt"  
Baekhyun meniup poninya lalu ia duduk disebelah kyungsoo.  
Sekarang mereka ada di kelas mereka, 30 menit yang lalu sudah ada pembagian kelompok untuk camp minggu depan.

"Ckck kau kenapa baek? Kau tidak bisa satu kelompok dengan pujaan hatimu eoh?" Ucap kyungsoo melihat baekhyun lesu dan menatap terus kearah sehun

"Aniyaa kyung~ aku juga senang bisa satu kelompok denganmu"

Bohong? Ani. Baekhyun tidak berbohong, hanya saja ia ingin satu kelompok dengan kyungsoo dan sehun juga.  
.

.

.

.

.

.

Tidak terasa sudah besok mereka berangkat camp, terlihat 3 murid sedang berdiskusi di perpustakaan.

"Kita ada di team care, jadi kita akan membawa kotak p3k saja. Lay kau membawa nya ne, aku dan luhan akan membawa bahan makanan untuk kelompok kita" ucap sehun memberi kontruksi kepada kelompoknya.

Sehun- luhan - lay.

Mereka 1 kelompok. Team care.

"Arraseo hun" ucap lay tersenyum  
"Lu, bisakah kau tidak terlambat besok? Jebal aku tidak ingin kelompokku berkurang 1" ucap sehun menatap luhan yang sedang membaca komik  
"Arraseo" ucap luhan singkat lalu kembali melanjutkan membaca komik.

~~~~~~~"ƪ(˘⌣˘)┐"ƪ(˘⌣˘)ʃ"┌(˘⌣˘)ʃ"~~~~~~

_'Kita akan berangkat, cepatlah datang!'_

Luhan menatap handphone nya kesal, lebih tepatnya kesal dengan seseorang yang mengiriminya line begitu. Luhan membalas cepat

_'Tinggal saja aku, aku tidak peduli'_  
Tidak seperti yang di kirim linenya, ia terlihat panik

"Ahjussi~ bisakah kau lebih cepat lagi? Temanku mengatakan jika bus nya akan berangkat sebentar lagi" ucap luhan sembari menatap sang supir cemas  
"Ne~" ucap sang supir, lalu luhan mengumpat  
"Ck mengapa aku tidak berangkat bersama baekhyun saja tadi, kan tidak terlambat jadinya"  
Baekhyun dan luhan berangkat terpisah, baekhyun diantar papanya karena mereka berangkat pagi, tetapi tidak dengan luhan yang berangkat dengan supir karena ia telat bangun.  
.

.

.

.

.

"Hunie~ kau menunggu siapa eoh? Masuklah kedalam bus, kita akan berdoa bersama" ucap baekhyun turun dari bus dan menghampiri sehun yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu bus  
"Ah ne nunna~ aku tidak menunggu siapa siapa aku hanya ingin mencari udara" ucap sehun, belum sempat baekhyun menjawab sehun sudah berlari terlebih dahulu. Baekhyun bingung lalu ia kembali naik ke dalam bus.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Halo nunna~ terlambat eoh?"  
Luhan kaget, ia yang tadinya mengambil barang-barangnya yang ada dalam bagasi hampir jatuh karena tiba-tiba melihat sehun berdiri disampingnya  
"Ya! Kau menipuku hun! Cepat bantu aku" ucap luhan jengkel lalu mengasih barang-barangnya ke sehun.  
Sehun dengan santai nya mengambil barang milik luhan dan memasukan ke dalam bus.  
Sehun sudah menaiki bus, lalu luhan menyusul.

"Lu, duduklah disini, kita 1 kelompok duduknya" ucap sehun dan menepuk bangku disebelahnya. Lalu luhan duduk disebelahnya, ia duduk dekat jendela, sehun ditengah dan lay pojok.  
"Baiklah sebelum kita berangkat, mari kita berdoa terlebih dahulu"

~~~~~~~"ƪ(˘⌣˘)┐"ƪ(˘⌣˘)ʃ"┌(˘⌣˘)ʃ"~~~~~~

Hanya 1 kata yang ada difikiran luhan sekarang

_Daebak_

Mereka sudah sampai di tujuan, hutan yang dimana di samping kanan terdapat pohon yang diatasnya ada rumah pohon yang terlihat cukup nyaman untuk ditempati dan terdapat pemandangan gunung di samping kiri. Dan terdapat hall di pojok kanan. Di tengah-tengah nya terdapat tempat untuk makan bersama dan ruang santai untuk bersantai.

Terlihat luhan yang baru saja turun dari bus, ia terlihat kesusahan membawa barang bawaannya  
"Sini ku bantu" sehun mengambil koper dari tangan kanan luhan dan membawanya kearah hall.  
.

.

.

"Selamat datang semuanya! nikmati 1 minggu kalian disini, dan tiap harinya tidak lupa selalu ada misi yang akan kalian pecahkan, dan untuk peraturan dan tempat tidur, silahkan lihat di papan pengumuman belakang hall terimakasih"  
Ucap kepala sekolah dan mereka langsung berhamburan kearah papan pengumuman.

~~~~~~~"ƪ(˘⌣˘)┐"ƪ(˘⌣˘)ʃ"┌(˘⌣˘)ʃ"~~~~~~

Ceklek

Luhan masuk kedalam rumah pohonnya, terlihat ia baru selesai mandi.

"Keringkan dulu eon rambutmu, ige"  
Luhan tersenyum lalu mengambil handuk yang diberikan untuknya

"Gomawo baek~"  
Terlihat hanya mereka berdua yang sedang ada di rumah pohon

"Cepatlah kita ke hall eonnie~ aku akan memberikan pengumuman"  
Ajak baekhyun  
"Ne baekkie~ kau turun duluan saja aku akan menyusul" ucap luhan dan mengeringkan rambutnya  
"Arraseo~ aku tinggal dulu eon" lalu baekhyun keluar dari rumah pohon

Luhan-baekhyun-kyungsoo-minseok

Mereka satu kamar, di rumah pohon yang sama. Tidak menyangka baekhyun dan luhan bisa bersama. Ya 1 minggu diatap yang sama selain di rumah.

"Besok pagi kalian sudah harus berkumpul di hall, tidak ada yang datang terlambat. Dan jika ada yang terlambat akan dikenakan hukuman. Jadi kalian tidur jangan larut malam dan jangan buat keributan, arraseo?"  
Terlihat ketua osis Byun Baekhyun sedang memberikan pengumuman di depan hall

"Arraseo" ucap murid-murid kompak, lalu mereka berhamburan pergi ke rumah pohon mereka masing- masing.

~~~~~~~"ƪ(˘⌣˘)┐"ƪ(˘⌣˘)ʃ"┌(˘⌣˘)ʃ"~~~~~~

"Selamat pagi semuanya, kalian sudah diberi kebebasan kemarin bukan? Jadi pada hari ini saya akan memberikan misi kepada perkelompok. Untuk kelompok yang berhasil menyelesaikan sampai hari terakhir, maka itu pemenangnya. Apa ada pertanyaan?"  
Ucap kepala sekolah.  
Terlihat murid-murid mulai mengerti

"Sepertinya tidak, baiklah. Misi pertama kalian sudah ada ditangan saya, saya akan membagikan ini pada tiap kelompok" lalu kepala sekolah dibantu dengan anggota osis lainnya membagikan kertas ke murid-murid lainnya.  
"Ingat 1 hal, jika kalian kalah kalian akan mendapat hukuman"

.

.

.

.

_**SOPA**_

Hanya 1 yang terlintas di pikiran mereka. _'apa?'_

Terlihat luhan lay dan sehun sedang ada di depan hall, mereka terlihat kebingungan melihat misi yang baru saja diberikan.  
"Menurut kalian ini apa?" Tanya luhan yang tetap menatap kertas itu  
"SOPA.. Sekolah kita kan.. Apakah ini salah ketik?" Lay menjawab pertanyaan luhan dan menatap luhan dan sehun bergantian  
"Memang apa hubungannya sopa dan hutan?" Tanya sehun bingung.  
"Apakah kita harus mencari barang yang harus ada logo sopa?" Luhan berkata sambil menatap sekitar

"YA!" Sehun berteriak lalu ia berlari kearah samping hall.  
Luhan dan lay menyusul sehun, terlihat sehun berhenti didepan pot bunga

"Tadaaa~" sehun tersenyum lalu mengangkat sebuah bendera putih berlogo SOPA  
"Daebak! Kau menebaknya hun! Kau jenius!" Ucap luhan lalu mereka bertiga high five  
"Kajja kita cari yang lain nya" ajak lay lalu mereka mulai mencari bendera lainnya.  
Mereka bertiga lari berurutan. Luhan didepan, sehun di tengah dan lay dibelakang. Tiba-tiba luhan berhenti berlari.

Bruk! Duk!

"Auww"

Terlihat luhan meringis karena ia sedang duduk ah lebih tepatnya terjatuh ditanah  
"Yak! Lu mengapa kau berhenti mendadak eoh?" Sehun membantu luhan berdiri, lalu luhan membersihkan celananya  
"Lihatlah atas hun" ucap luhan, lalu lay dan sehun melihat atas, terlihat bendera putih berada di atas pohon yang cukup tinggi. Lalu sehun menaiki pohon itu.  
"Sehun apakah kau bisa?" Ucap luhan menatap kearah sehun yang sedang mengambil bendera.

Bruk  
Sehun langsung menjatuhkan kakinya ketanah setelah ia mengambil benderanya.  
.

.

.

"Ini yg terakhir kan lu.." Terlihat sehun sedang berpikir  
"Ne hun, palli kita ambil, sebelum waktu kita habis" ucap luhan menatap sehun.  
Terlihat luhan sehun dan lay sedang ada di pinggir jurang, Perlahan sehun mulai membungkukkan badannya dan berusaha mengambil bendera yang ada di batu jurang itu, jika ada yang menyenggol sehun sedikit saja... Mungkin sehun hanya akan tinggal nama.

"Aku dapat!" Sehun senang lalu ia mulai berdiri tegak. Tetapi ia tidak terlalu seimbang, lalu luhan dan lay menariknya.  
"Huftt.. Untung kau tidak jatuh hun" ucap luhan tersenyum ke arah sehun.

Deg.

Untuk pertama kalinya ia melihat luhan tersenyum kepadanya.

TBC

NB : Well author majuin harinya, harusnya hari sabtu author publish, but it's ok right? Next chapter maybe hari sabtu, semoga author tidak ada halangan~~ RnR juseyoo~~ Gomawoo chuu~


	3. Chapter 3

**FF EXO/GS/GENDER-SWITCH/ Flower Girl**

**AUTHOR : YEHETGALAXYDIN**

**Title : Flower Girl**

**Rating: T**

**Leght : Chaptered**

**Main cast : **

**OH SEHUN**

**XI LUHAN**

**Byun Baekhyun**

**Do Kyungsoo**

**Kim Jongin **

**Zhang yixing aka Lay**

**Park Chanyeol**

**Jung Krystal (just litle bit)**

**Disclaimer : HUNHAN SMEnt punya~ But this is GalaxyDin story~**

**WARNING: TYPO bertebaran! GS! NO PLAGIARISM, NO BASH, NO BULLY! KALO GAK SUKA GAK USAH DIBACA;;) No siders juseyo!**

**Author's note : **Anyeong~~~ GalaxyDin back~~ Sesuai janji, Author datang membawa next chapter~~ banyak yang gak nyangka luhan itu kakaknya baekhyun ne? Kkk, untuk ff ini author usahain biar alurnya gak kecepetan, banyak yang bilang kalo alurnya kecepetan, mianhae, ini emang dibuat cepet biar cepet end(?) Maybe di chapter-chapter selanjutnya ada flashback nya luhan dan alasan luhan kenapa jadi kutu buku. Oke sekian bacotan author~~ No bash juseyo^^~

**Summary : Bagaimana jadinya jika seorang kutu buku bertampang poker face memiliki rahasia yang sangat penting dengan seorang idola perfect yang banyak digilai para namja di sekolah? Terdengar mustahil bukan? This is HunHan Story / HunHan/ GS**

~~~~~~~"ƪ(˘⌣˘)┐"ƪ(˘⌣˘)ʃ"┌(˘⌣˘)ʃ"~~~~~~

**Flower Girl**

"Sebelumnya kemarin saya belum menentukan siapa pemenang di misi kedua, untuk mengetahui siapa yang kalah dan menang, sudah ada di papan pengumuman, dan untuk pemenang bisa melanjutkan misi ketiga kalian, dan clue untuk misi ketiga adalah _'kita'_. Jadi disini kalian akan membuat tampilan yang bertema _'kita'_ dan kalian akan di beri waktu sampai malam ini, terimakasih"  
Kepala sekolah memberikan intruksi kepada murid-murid untuk next mission.

Tidak terasa sudah hari ketiga mereka ada di hutan ini. Terlihat seorang yeoja sedang terduduk memikirkan misi ketiganya ah atau lebih tepatnya melihat pemandangan didepan matanya.

"Baek.. Kau melamun eoh?" Sedaritadi kyungsoo melihat kearah sahabat satunya ini, terlihat ia sedikit murung  
"Kau sakit baek?" Lalu kyungsoo mengecek suhu tubuh baekhyun  
"Aniyo soo~ gwaenchana" ucap baekhyun tetap memandang kearah samping kirinya  
"Lalu kau kenapa eoh?" Tanya kyungsoo bingung. Baekhyun tidak menjawab dan tetap menatap samping kirinya, kyungsoo mengikuti arah pandang baekhyun

"Baek.. Kau cemburu?"

Bingo!

Baekhyun langsung menatap kyungsoo dan tersenyum  
"Aniyo baek, gwaenchana"

Bohong. 1 kata yang tergambar di pikiran kyungsoo setelah menatap mata sayu baekhyun.

"Arraseo aku tidak memaksa baek, kau mau ikut denganku? Aku ingin ketoilet" ajak kyungsoo atau lebih tepatnya mengalihkan baekhyun dari pemandangan yang romantis di depan orang-orang, tetapi tidak di depan baekhyun.  
.

.

.

.

.

"Ahahaha aku tidak tau jika kau bisa bikin lelucon seperti itu lu"  
Terlihat sehun sedang menangis, tunggu...

Dia tertawa, hanya saja ia over tertawa sehingga air mata nya keluar

"Yak! Kau menghina ku hun! Kau jahat" luhan berdiri lalu menjambak rambut sehun sekuat tenaganya  
"Ya!ya! Lepas lu, appo" lalu luhan melepas jambakannya dan kembali duduk ditempat semula dan mempoutkan bibirnya dengan menyilangkan tangannya didepan dada.

"Ahaha tapi kau benar-benar lucu lu, aku tidak menyangka yeoja cool sepertimu bisa takut pada kecoa" sehun melanjutkan tertawanya sembari memegang kepalanya yang sakit sehabis dijambak luhan  
"Yak! Kau ingin kujambak lagi eoh? Lagian juga salahkan kecoa nya yang tiba-tiba ada di kakiku disaat aku sedang memberikan ide"  
Sehun kembali tertawa

"Sudahlah, jadi kita gunakan ceritaku saja ne?" Tanya luhan mengalihkan pembicaraan  
"Aku setuju lu, nanti akan kubuatkan lagu untuk itu" ucap lay yang sedari tadi diam melihat mereka  
"Arraseo aku yg akan menyanyikannya" ucap sehun setelah berhenti tertawa  
"Yeayy! Mari kita istirahat aku bosan~" ucap luhan lalu ia berbaring direrumputan yang mereka duduki. Lay dan sehun pun mengikuti luhan.

"Aku merasa tenang disini"  
Sehun menolehkan kepalanya disamping kiri, luhan terlihat sangat damai saat ini, mata terpejam dengan pony panjangnya yang menutupi satu matanya dan kedua telapak tangan sebagai tumpuan kepalanya.

"Apakah kau suka keheningan lu?" Tanya sehun menumpukan tangan kiri di kepala, dan badan yang mengahadap arah kiri.

"Ne, aku sudah lama ingin merasakan tenang seperti ini" luhan berkata dengan posisi yang seperti tadi, sepertinya ia tidak tersadar sedaritadi ia diperhatikan dari samping kanannya.  
Tiba-tiba luhan membuka kedua matanya lalu ia menghadap ke samping kanan. Luhan terkaget melihat sehun yang melihat kearahnya

"Apakah sedaritadi kau seperti itu hun?" Tanya luhan lalu ia mulai mendudukan badannya  
"Ne" ucap sehun pelan lalu ia mengikuti luhan yang duduk. Luhan memandang sehun datar lalu ia berdiri dari duduknya dan membersihkan kotoran yg ada di celananya

"Lu kau mau kemana?" Tanya sehun karena melihat luhan mulai jalan menuju keatas  
"Aku ingin ke toilet, wae? Kau mau ikut?" Luhan menatap kearah sehun datar  
"Ne~ jika kau mengijinkannya lu~" sehun menunjukan smirk andalannya  
"Yak! Aku akan kembali, siapkan lagunya, kita akan latihan untuk malam ini" luhan pun pergi ke arah toilet menghiraukan sehun yang tertawa melihat reaksi luhan yang menggemaskan di matanya

Srek.. Srek.. Srek..

Luhan berjalan santai menuju kearah toilet umum, dan sesekali ia melihat-lihat pemandangan hutan disekitarnya.  
Luhan menghentikan jalannya, mata rusannya melihat seseorang yang sangat familiar dimatanya, ia berjalan kearah samping toilet umum.

"Baekkie-ah?"

"Eoh? Eonnie, ku kira siapa. Kau sedang apa disini?"  
Orang yang dilihat luhan ternyata baekhyun.

"Kau kenapa baek?"  
Luhan menatap baekhyun curiga  
"Mwo? Wae? Aku kenapa?"  
Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya. Luhan menempelkan telapak tangannya di dahi baekhyun

"Baek, kau hangat. Sebaiknya kau memakai jaket baek, udara dingin disini"

luhan melepas jaketnya lalu ia berikan kepada baekhyun.

"Aniya eonnie, aku tidak apa-apa, tidak usah menghawatirkanku"  
Baekhyun menolak jaket luhan dan mengembalikannya

"Baek pakai ini! Kau hanya memakai sweater saat ini" luhan memaksa baekhyun agar memakainya. Lalu baekhyun terpaksa memakainya  
"Lalu kau mengapa disini baek?" Tanya luhan dan duduk disamping baekhyun yang terduduk di kursi. "Aku menunggu kyungsoo ia sedang ada di toilet dan aku hanya capek saja eon. kau tidak ingin kembali? Acara akan di mulai sebentar lagi" baekhyun menatap luhan lalu berdiri. Luhan berdiri mengikuti baekhyun  
"Arraseo aku akan memanggil sehun dan lay, kau cepat ke hall agar hangat baek, aku pergi dulu" luhan mencubit pipi baekhyun pelan lalu ia berjalan menuju kearah sehun dan lay berada. Baekhyun menatap punggung luhan yang sudah mulai menjauh dri pandangannya

"Huft.."  
Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya pelan lalu ia berjalan ke arah hall

"Baekkie ah~ maaf kau menunggu ku lama...eoh? Kau memakai jaketnya siapa baek?" Tiba-tiba kyungsoo datang dari arah toilet dan menegur baekhyun.  
"Aniya, aku tadi kembali kerumah pohon kyung, aku tidak enak badan" Baekhyun berbohong kepadanya, lalu mereka memasuki hall bersama. Kyungsoo hanya menggangguk-anggukan kan kepalanya mengerti.  
.

.

.

.

.

"Uwaaaaa aku tidak menyangka kita berhasil di misi ketiga hun!" Terlihat luhan sehun dan lay mulai menuju rumah pohon mereka untuk beristirahat, mereka sudah melakukan misi ketiga dengan bernyanyi yang isi lagunya tentang mereka bertiga, dan berhasil!. Mereka akan mendapat misi ke 4 besok.

"Kau benar lu, awalnya kita terlihat sangat bodoh dan aku melakukan kesalahan menjatuhkan mic karena aku terlalu nervous" mereka bertiga pun tertawa bersama. Lalu luhan pun berhenti jalan setelah sampai didepan seseorang

"Eng.. Chanyeol-ssi gomawo untuk tadi, kau membantu kita padahal kau sedang sakit hari ini, gomawo ne.. ah satu lgi cepat sembuh chanyeol-ssi. Aku duluan, anyeong" ucap luhan lalu ia berlari menyusul sehun dan lay yang berjalan duluan.

_Deg!  
Ada apa denganku? Mengapa aku merasakan ini? Apa yg kurasakan sekarang?  
_  
Terlihat _ia_ masih terpaku didepan rumah pohonnya karena 1 perkataan dari seseorang yang sangat mengenai hatinya

~~~~~~~"ƪ(˘⌣˘)┐"ƪ(˘⌣˘)ʃ"┌(˘⌣˘)ʃ"~~~~~~

Tidak terasa sudah hampir seminggu murid-murid sopa camp di hutan ini, lusa mereka akan kembali ke seoul lagi. Dan tidak terasa juga luhan dan sehun mulai dekat, luhan juga sering tertawa jika sudah bertemu sehun. Dan hari ini para pemenang dari misi pertama sampai akhir mendapatkan hadiahnya, mereka akan dinner di tempat yang sudah disiapkan sekolahan.  
Terlihat sehun sudah rapi dengan kemeja merah panjang yang tangannya ditekuk sampai siku dipadu dengan jeans hitam dan Timberland boots dengan tatanan rambut di arahkan keatas. Ia terlihat memainkan handphone nya dan bersiul sambil menunggu seseorang

"Anyeong~"

Tanpa menoleh pun sehun sudah tau siapa pemilik suara ini. Sehun menoleh kearah kanan dan tersenyum,Lalu seseorang dengan dress putih selutut dipadu dengan high heels hitam ini mendekati sehun dan terus menatapnya kagum.

"Kau sudah lama disini hun?" Ucap seseorang itu setelah sudah didepan sehun. Sehun tersenyum lalu mengangguk  
"Kau tunggulah saja di mobil baekkie nunna, aku masih ingin disini cari udara" ucap sehun lalu terlihat ia mengetikan sesuatu di layar hanphonenya.  
Seseorang itu yang ternyata baekhyun pun tersenyum lalu ia turun menuju kearah mobil yang sudah disediakan sekolah.  
Tidak lama setelah baekhyun tidak terlihat lagi didepan sehun, sehun pun mempusatkan pandangannya kearah handphonenya lagi.

Tuk.. Tuk.. Tuk..

Suara langkah kaki pun mulai terdengar dipendengaran sehun. Ia menoleh ke arah kanan. Sehun tidak tau mengapa ia begini, sebelumnya ia pernah merasakan ini hanya saja.. Sehun tidak tau bagaimana cara menjelaskannya.

Rambut coklat panjangnya terurai begitu saja dengan pita hitam disisi kanan rambutnya dan mini dress merah berkera hitam dipadu dengan wedges hitam yang sangat pas dikaki kecilnya dan polesan make up tipis di wajahnya.

"Hun.. Gwaenchana?"

Luhan memandang sehun aneh karena sehun sudah seperti orang tidak waras sekarang, ia membuka mulutnya dan mata yang tidak berkedip

"Hun.. Kau tidak apa2 kan?" Sedaritadi luhan memanggil sehun tetapi tidak dihiraukannya, lalu sehun tersadar.  
"Ah lu.. Aniya gwaenchana" sehun pun menunjukan cengirannya  
"Kajja kita ke mobil" mereka pun berjalan kearah mobil

"Lu.."

"Apa hun?"

"Kau terlihat cantik malam ini"

Luhan menghentikan jalannya dan menatap sehun.

"Kau juga terlihat tampan hun malam ini"

Lalu luhan jalan mendahului sehun dan masuk kedalam mobil duluan.

Sehun tetap terdiam diposisi awalnya. Ia mulai tersadar lalu ia berjalan kearah mobil dengan senyum yang mengembang.

~~~~~~~"ƪ(˘⌣˘)┐"ƪ(˘⌣˘)ʃ"┌(˘⌣˘)ʃ"~~~~~~

Tidak terasa hari ini adalah hari terakhir mereka camp. Hari ini schedule nya hanya api unggun. Dan esok paginya mereka kembali ke seoul. Terlihat luhan menggeliat dikasurnya ia tergangu dengan suara yang menggangu tidurnya dari luar rumah pohonnya lalu ia mulai bangun dan melihat jam.

_06.00. _

"Ck jam segini mengapa sudah ribut eoh" luhan berbicara sendiri lalu ia keluar dari rumah pohon setelah merapihkan tempat tidurnya, ia juga mengambil perlengkapan mandi.

Ceklek

Hawa dingin pun menyambut luhan setelah ia membuka pintu, luhan pun mengeratkan jaketnya dan menguncir rambutnya lalu ia turun dari rumah pohon.

_'Semalam aku mendengar kau berteriak hunnie, ada apa?'  
'Aniya baekkie nunna, kemarin dikamar kita sedang bermain TOD saja'_

Sayup-sayup luhan mendengar suara orang yang familiar ditelinganya. Saat ia sudah hampir sampai kamar mandi. Mata rusanya menangkap sehun dan baekhyun sedang berdiri didepan kamar mandi. Tampaknya mereka juga akan mandi. Lalu luhan pun berjalan cepat menuju kamar mandi. Sehun dan baekhyun menyadari kehadiran luhan, disaat sehun akan menyapa luhan, luhan langsung masuk kedalam bilik kamar mandi. Sehun terdiam lalu ia berpamitan kearah baekhyun untuk mandi.

Ceklek

Luhan keluar dari kamar mandi dengan menenteng handuk di bahu kanannya

"Morning lu~"  
Terlihat seorang namja yg sepertinya jg barusan selesai mandi

"Morning chanyeol-ssi" jawab luhan dan tersenyum kecil ke arah chanyeol  
"Kau sudah mandi eoh? Mengapa masih bau?" Sifat jail chanyeol pun mulai keluar, ia menatap luhan yang sedang membulatkan kedua matanya lucu.  
"Yak! Aku sudah mandi tau! Lihat handuk ini basah, dan aku sudah wangi"

luhan pun mempoutkan bibirnya. Cute. Pikir chanyeol

"Hahaha, oh lu kau jangan memanggil ku begitu, panggil saja aku chanyeol, kau terlihat terlalu formal" ucap chanyeol yang sudah tidak menjaili luhan  
"arraseo park chanyeol-ssi" luhan pun balik menjaili chanyeol  
"Yak!"

* * *

'_Kau sudah mandi eoh? Mengapa masih bau?'_  
_'Yak! Aku sudah mandi tau! Lihat handuk ini basah, dan aku sudah wangi'_

Samar-samar sehun yang baru selesai mandi mendengar suara luhan dan chanyeol sedang berbicara didepan bilik kamar mandinya.

_'Hahaha, oh lu kau jangan memanggil ku begitu, panggil saja aku chanyeol, kau terlihat terlalu formal'  
'arraseo park chanyeol-ssi'  
'Yak!'_

Brak

Seiring chanyeol berteriak, sehun membuka pintu kamar mandinya. Sehun menatap luhan dan chanyeol bergantian, lalu ia menatap luhan

"Hai lu~ kau belum sarapan eoh? Kajja kita sarapan" ajak sehun lalu ia memberi kode kearah luhan agar mengikutinya. Lalu luhan mengikuti sehun setelah ia berpamitan ke chanyeol.  
.

.

.

.

.

"Morning sehun oppa~"  
Tiba-tiba segerombolan yeoja mendekati sehun dan luhan yang baru saja tiba di tempat makan setelah kembali ke rumah pohon masing-masing menaruh perlengkapan mandi.

"Ah ne morning krystal" ucap sehun kaku lalu sehun meninggalkan segerombol yeoja yang salah satunya bernama krystal _-yg memanggil sehun-_

"Ck mengapa sehun oppa sekarang berubah eoh? Biasanya jika ku sapa ia akan tersenyum kepadaku" Ucap krystal dan bertanya kepada teman-temannya

"Molla, tapi.. mengapa ia dekat dengan Luhan-ssi ne?" tanya teman krystal yang tinggi

"Sepertinya ada hubungan diantara mereka sull" sahut satu temannya lagi yang pendek kepada temannya yang tinggi tadi yang dipanggil _'sull'_

"Sudahlah luna eonnie, luhan-ssi tidak mungkin pacaran dengan sehun oppa ku! Akan kupastikan itu! Kajja sulli, eon, kita makan"

Ajak krystal kepada teman-temannya yang bernama Luna dan Sulli itu untuk makan.

~~~~~~~"ƪ(˘⌣˘)┐"ƪ(˘⌣˘)ʃ"┌(˘⌣˘)ʃ"~~~~~~

"Kau kenapa hun?"  
Terlihat sehun terduduk dan seperti sedang merenung tepi jurang.

"Ah baekkie nunna, aniya Aku tidak apa apa. Aku hanya ingin menikmati hari terakhir disini" ucap sehun lalu suasana kembali menjadi hening. Baekhyun duduk disamping sehun, ia menatap ke arah jurang.  
"Kau tidak mungkin diam untuk masalah ini hun, aku sudah mengenalmu lama"

baekhyun menatap sehun cemas

"apakah ini semua berhubungan dengan krystal?" Sehun menoleh kearah baekhyun cepat.

Lalu sehun membuang nafasnya berat.

"Aku mencintaimu tulus, aku akan selalu ada disampingmu setiap saat, tolong jangan tinggalkan aku, jangan pernah berpikiran aku menyukai yeoja lain selainmu! Aku hanya mencintaimu"

Terlihat sehun sangat menyedihkan sekali rambut berantakan, dengan baju hitam dan memakai jaket hitam kesayangannya dan celana jeans. Ia sedang duduk di rerumputan dan menatap kearah tanah sendu.

"Jadi.. Itu yang kau katakan pada krystal saat kau putus dengannya hun?"  
Sehun hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Terlihat luhan merenung sejenak.

Malam ini cuaca sangat dingin, dan malam ini malam terakhir disini, terlihat mereka sedang ada di hutan sekarang dan duduk direrumputan hijau, mereka lebih memilih tidak ikut api unggun.

"Ne, padahal dulu aku sangat mencintainya lu, bahkan aku sudah hampir memberikan cincin untuknya tetapi.. Dia pergi meninggalkan ku dengan namja lain" Sehun menatap sendu kearah luhan  
"Hm.. Aku tau bagaimana perasaanmu hun, dan sekarang bagaimana kau? Apakah kau masih mencintainya?" Tanya luhan dan menatap sehun. Terlihat sehun mulai tersenyum.

"Mungkin dulu aku berpikiran dunia akan berakhir setelah aku putus dengannya, tetapi setelah aku bertemu seseorang.. Aku berubah. Aku menyukainya ah ani, aku mencintainya lu aku sudah lama mencintainya sebelum krystal datang dihidupku, hanya saja aku baru mengetahuinya sekarang, tapi aku takut untuk menyatakan perasaanku lu, aku takut menyatakannya lalu ia menolakku dan ia memutuskan tidak bersahabat denganku lagi" Awalnya sehun berkata dengan semangat, tetapi di akhir kalimat sehun langsung termenung. Luhan tersenyum lalu ia mengelus pundak sehun.

"Gwaenchana hun, katakan saja pada yeoja itu, bisa saja yeoja itu menyukaimu bahkan mencintaimu juga, tidak ada yang tidak mungkin di dunia ini hun. Dan juga sebelum kau menyesal yeoja itu telah diambil orang lain"

"Ne, kau benar, aku akan mengikuti katamu lu gomawo kau benar-benar temanku" ucap sehun lalu tersenyum kearah luhan

* * *

_'Mungkin dulu aku berpikiran dunia akan berakhir setelah aku putus dengannya, tetapi setelah aku bertemu seseorang.. Aku berubah. Aku menyukainya ah ani, aku mencintainya lu aku sudah lama mencintainya sebelum krystal datang dihidupku, hanya saja aku baru mengetahuinya sekarang, tapi aku takut untuk menyatakan perasaanku lu, aku takut menyatakannya lalu ia menolakku dan ia memutuskan tidak bersahabat denganku lagi'_

Mwo? Siapa sahabat yeoja yang dekat dengan sehun sebelum krystal? Aku? Benarkah?

_'Gwaenchana hun, katakan saja pada yeoja itu, bisa saja yeoja itu menyukaimu bahkan mencintaimu juga, tidak ada yang tidak mungkin di dunia ini hun. Dan juga sebelum kau menyesal yeoja itu telah diambil orang lain'_

Benarkah ia menyukaiku? Memang hanya aku kan sahabat yeoja sehun.

_'Ne, kau benar lu, aku akan mengikuti katamu lu gomawo kau benar-benar temanku'_

Sepertinya sehun dan luhan terlalu asik dengan ceritanya sehingga tidak menyadari seseorang yang sedaritadi mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka. Terlihat seseorang sedang bersembunyi di balik pohon dekat sehun dan luhan. Seseorang itu terlihat tersenyum senang lalu ia kembali ke acara api unggun.

~~~~~~~"ƪ(˘⌣˘)┐"ƪ(˘⌣˘)ʃ"┌(˘⌣˘)ʃ"~~~~~~

Suasana di bus sangat ramai pagi ini, murid-murid _sopa_ sudah mulai kembali ke sekolah mereka, terlihat luhan sehun dan lay duduk di bus paling belakang. Seharusnya tempat mereka bisa diduduki sampai 5 orang tapi karena 2 bangku sebelah lay sudah penuh dengan tas yang tidak cukup dimasukkan kedalam bagasi.

Luhan memandang kearah depan yang ramai. Ada yang berbicara, jalan-jalan untuk sekedar bercanda dan ada yang tidur.

"Sshh"

luhan menoleh kearah sehun, ia melihat sehun sedang memegang kepalanya

"Hun ah~ gwaenchana?"

Sehun menoleh kearah luhan

"Aniya, aku pusing sekali lu" ucap sehun dan memegang kepalanya  
"Kau tidurlah hun, mungkin kau mabuk" ucap luhan

Sehun memposisikan kepalanya di paha luhan. Luhan bingung

"Kau tidak keberatan kan lu?" Tanya sehun menatap luhan dari bawah. Posisi sehun sekarang yaitu kepalanya di paha luhan dan kakinya ia taruh di paha lay. Luhan melihat lay yang tampaknya tidak keberatan dengan keberadaan kaki sehun yang sangat panjang itu.

"Gwaenchana hun, kau tidurlah" ucap luhan tersenyum lalu ia mengambil headset di tasnya. Lalu sehun memejamkan kedua matanya dan mulai tertidur.  
.

.

.

.

.

Bagaimana bisa sehun tidur di paha luhan dengan begitu santainya? Dan mengapa luhan tidak menolaknya?

"Hiks"  
Tidak terasa yeoja yang sedaritadi memperhatikan luhan dan sehun yang hanya berjarak 1 bangku itu meneteskan kedua airmatanya.

"Sudahlah, percayalah dia hanya menyukaimu,lagian juga kan luhan-ssi baru dekat dengan sehun, aku yakin mereka tidak mungkin jadian, kau kemarin kan cerita padaku, sabar lah"  
Ucap seseorang disamping yeoja yang menangis tersebut.

Tidak bisakah aku saja yag menggantikan posisi luhan sekarang? Mengapa kau tidak pernah adil kepadaku? Tuhan.. Aku benar-benar sakit sekarang.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun tidak tau apa yang sehun rasakan sekarang. Sehun merasa senang yang sangat luar biasa. Terlihat sehun sedang tiduran di kasurnya dan bergelung-gelung di kasurnya seperti orang gila.

Drt...drt..

Handphone sehun bergetar, dengan senyum yang merekah ia segera mengambil handphone nya di laci samping kasur.

_'Kau sudah pulang hunnie?'_

Sehun dengan cepat membalas

_'Ne aku sudah sampai daritadi baekkie nunna, kau sudah pulang?'  
_  
-1 received message

Tampaknya baekhyun membalas pesan sehun sangat cepat

_'Ne aku juga sudah daritadi, kau sudah makan hunie?'_  
Sehun langsung menjawab pesan baekhyun lalu pergi ke luar kamar

_'ini aku baru akan makan, kau sudah makan nunna?'_

~~~~~~~"ƪ(˘⌣˘)┐"ƪ(˘⌣˘)ʃ"┌(˘⌣˘)ʃ"~~~~~~

Tidak terasa sudah 1 bulan mereka kembali dri camp, dan terlihat luhan sedang membaca komik di tempat biasanya. Luhan tetaplah luhan, ia tetap menjadi dirinya sendiri jika disekolah, terkecuali kepada chanyeol, lay dan

"Hai lu~"

"Hai hun~"

-ya. Sehun. Luhan hanya dekat kepada mereka bertiga.

"Kau tidak istirahat lu?" Tanya sehun dan duduk disamping luhan  
"Ini aku istirahat, kau tidak melihatnya hm?" Ucap luhan lalu menyeruput banana milk nya

"Ckck aku tidak menyangka kau suka komik, aku juga suka komik lu" ucap sehun dan mengambil 1 komik yang tergeletak manis di rumput.  
"Namja sudah biasa jika suka dengan komik hun, kau tidak istirahat?" Tanya luhan menatap sehun yang sedang membaca komiknya

"Ini aku istirahat, kau tidak melihatnya hm?" Ucap sehun persis seperti kata luhan sebelumnya. Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya. Ia merasa di permainkan  
"Hahaha sudahlah lu, kau terlihat lucu begitu" sehun tertawa melihat luhan yang semakin mempoutkan bibirnya dan menyilangkan kedua tangan didepan dada.

Cute.

"Ohya lu, besok sabtu kau ada acara tidak?" Tanya sehun yang sudah tidak menjaili luhan.

Terlihat luhan sedang berpikir

"Aniya. Memang nya kenapa hun?"

"Kau ingin keluar denganku?"

**TBC**

NB : Next chapter maybe next week readersdul~~ Maybe 2-3 chapter lagi ff ini done~~ yehetyehet~ RnR juseyoo~~ Gomawoo chuu~


	4. Chapter 4

**FF EXO/GS/GENDER-SWITCH/ Flower Girl**

**AUTHOR : YEHETGALAXYDIN**

**Title : Flower Girl**

**Rating: T**

**Leght : Chaptered**

**Main cast : **

**OH SEHUN**

**XI LUHAN**

**Byun Baekhyun**

**Do Kyungsoo**

**Kim Jongin **

**Park Chanyeol**

**Disclaimer : HUNHAN SMEnt punya~ But this is GalaxyDin story~**

**WARNING: TYPO bertebaran! GS! NO PLAGIARISM, NO BASH, NO BULLY! KALO GAK SUKA GAK USAH DIBACA;;)**

**Author's note : **Anyeong~~~ GalaxyDin back~~ Ada yang menunggukah? Well mianhae auhtor telat publish nya._. kemaleman but, lumayan kan buat temenin para jomblo satnite(?) ohyaa kemarin ada yang review, jadi gini author jelasin, di prev chapt itu sehun kan awalnya curhat sama baekhyun, tapi kenapa kok tiba2 sehun manggil lu? Ya itu sehun lagi cruhat sama luhan, tapi beda waktu ajaa, yang waktu curhat sama baekhyun itu di skip, kemarin itu typo space mianhae /bow/ but di chapter ini diusahain gak ada typo /amin/ okee sekian dari author~ RnR juseyoo^^

**Summary : Bagaimana jadinya jika seorang kutu buku bertampang poker face memiliki rahasia yang sangat penting dengan seorang idola perfect yang banyak digilai para namja di sekolah? Terdengar mustahil bukan? This is HunHan Story / HunHan/ GS**

~~~~~~~"ƪ(˘⌣˘)┐"ƪ(˘⌣˘)ʃ"┌(˘⌣˘)ʃ"~~~~~~

**Flower Girl**

"Ohya lu, besok sabtu kau ada acara tidak?" Tanya sehun yang sudah tidak menjaili luhan. Terlihat luhan sedang berpikir  
"Aniya. Memang nya kenapa hun?"

"Kau ingin keluar denganku? Aku bosan dirumah, orang tuaku sedang ada di beijing 1 minggu" jelas sehun dan menatap luhan dengan puppy eyes

"Arraseo~" ucap luhan tersenyum.

"Baiklah, besok aku jemput kau dirumah~" ucap sehun senang  
"Memang kau tau rumahku?" Tanya luhan dan memiringkan kepalanya lucu

"aniya aku tidak tau" ucap sehun meringis  
"Ck kau ini.. Akan aku kirim alamatku nanti malam"  
"Arraseo~ aku tunggu~"  
.

.

.

.

.

Luhan sedang berada di market dekat rumah, sepertinya ia sedang membeli camilan. Ia mendorong trolley lalu berjalan kearah camilan.  
"Eoh? Luhan-ah"  
Luhan menoleh ke arah kiri.  
"Eoh? Chanyeol-ah, sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya luhan kepada chanyeol yang memanggilnya tadi.

Kaos putih bertuliskan 'I don't care' dipadu dengan celana pendek selutut coklat dan sepatu kets hitam sangat pas ditubuh tingginya.

"Aku hanya ingin beli camilan saja lu, dan melihatmu barusan. Dan kau?" Chanyeol berbalik tanya dan mengambil sebungkus camilan  
"Aku juga ingin membeli camilan" ucap luhan dan mengambil camilan.

"Tsk"

luhan berdecih. Ia tidak dapat mengambil camilan kesukaannya yang berada diatas sendiri.

Mengapa ia sangat pendek sekali eoh?

"Kkkk.. Ini" chanyeol mengambil camilan yang akan diambil luhan, lalu memberikannya.  
"Lain kali jika ingin membeli sesuatu, pakailah high heels agar mudah untuk mengambilnya" ucap chanyeol menjaili luhan  
"Yak! Aku tau aku pendek, dan aku mengakui itu" ucap luhan dan mempoutkan bibirnya lucu. chanyeol terkekeh melihat reaksi luhan

"Ngomong-ngomong, bolehkah aku minta nomermu lu?"  
"Untuk apa memangnya?" Tanya luhan dan menatap chanyeol.

Chanyeol menggaruk belakang kepalanya yg tdk gatal itu.

"Hanya untuk berjaga-jaga jika ada apa apa lu, boleh?"  
"Baiklah, ige" luhan memberikan ponsel nya kepada chanyeol  
"Done~ itu nomerku lu gomawo"

chanyeol tersenyum kearah luhan, lalu ia melihat jam yang berada di tangan kanannya

"eoh? Sudah jam segini. Lu aku pergi dulu ne, aku harus berangkat les skrg, annyeong~" chanyeol berpamitan kearah luhan lalu ia pergi kearah kasir.  
Lalu luhan melanjutkan belanjanya kembali.

~~~~~~~"ƪ(˘⌣˘)┐"ƪ(˘⌣˘)ʃ"┌(˘⌣˘)ʃ"~~~~~~

Hari sabtu siang yang sangat cerah, matahari sudah tepat berada di atas kepala menyinari orang orang yang sedang melakukan aktifitas mereka. Terlihat sehun dan luhan yang berjalan berdampingan di taman kota. Mereka terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih yang sedang kencan hari ini. Kemeja kotak-kotak merah dipadu dengan jeans hitam dan sepatu putih dan ditambah dengan 1 cone ice cream ditangan kanan mereka. Hanya saja luhan memakai tanktop hitam sebagai dalaman dipadu dengan kalung dream catcher kesayangannya dan memakai sneaker putih dan sehun memakai kaos merah sebagai dalaman dan sepatu putih nike. Benar-benar terlihat serasi.  
"Lu? Kau lapar tidak?" Tanya sehun lalu membuang tissue bekas ice cream ke tong sampah  
"Ne hun, aku sangat lapar, kajja kita makan" ajak luhan lalu mereka menuju ke sebuah restoran

.

.

"Setelah ini kita mau kemana?" Tanya luhan setelah mereka selesai makan dan mulai keluar dri restoran  
"Lotte world?" Tanya sehun dan menatap luhan  
"Kajja~~" luhan terlihat kegirangan lalu mereka menuju kearah lotte world dengan mobil sehun.  
-

"kyaaaa~~ aku sudah lama tidak pernah ke sini lagii~~" terlihat luhan sangat senang sekali. Mereka sudah sampai di lotte world dan sudah menjajal hampir semua wahana disini

"ckck kau sudah mencoba semua lu~ kajja kita naik yang ini'  
"Engg.. Hun kau saja yang naik, aku tunggu disini"

luhan duduk dikursi dekat roller coaster

.  
"Ayo lah lu~ tidak seru tanpamu~"

sehun menarik tangan luhan agar mengantri di deretan orang-orang yang akan menaiki roller coaster.

Luhan menyerah melihat puppy eyes sehun. Luhan menatap keatas.

Luhan bukannya takut dengan roller coaster, hanya saja ia takut, bagaimana jika roller coasternya keluar dari jalurnya? Luhan terlalu muda untuk mati muda bukan?

"Bersiaplah lu~"  
Sehun dan luhan sudah duduk berdampingan. Tampak sehun terlihat sangat senang dan luhan tampak pucat wajahnya. Luhan benar-benar takut rupanya.

"Hahahaha apakah kau benar-benar takut lu menaiki roller coaster?" Sehun tertawa melihat luhan yang sepertinya pusing setelah mereka naik roller coaster  
"Ck berhenti menertawaiku hun, kau jahat" ucap luhan lalu ia duduk di kursi dekat taman  
"Baiklah maafkan aku lu, kau tunggu sini ne" lalu sehun berlari ke arah kanan  
"Ck aku ditinggal sendirian"

luhan mengotak-atik handphone nya setelah ia sudah tidak merasa pusing lagi

.

.

.

"Ini untukmu"  
Terlihat sebuah tangan memegang sebotol soft drink menjulur kearah luhan.

Luhan mendongak kan kepalanya  
"mwo?" Tanya luhan polos

"ini untukmu lu" lalu luhan menerima sebotol soft drink dari sehun.

.

.

Terlihat matahari akan terbenam setelah tidak lama lagi terlihat luhan dan sehun mulai berjalan kearah pintu keluar

"Lu.. Kau tidak ingin menaiki bianglala?" Tanya sehun dan menunjuk bianglala yg berjarak 50 meter dari mereka berdiri  
"Ah! Aku ingin,jika matahari akan terbenam akan terlihat semakin menarik kota seoul, kajja kita naik"

lalu sehun dan luhan berjalan menuju bianglala.

Terlihat sehun dan luhan sudah ada didalam bianglala dan duduk bersebrangan. Tatapan luhan terkunci kearah jendela yang memantulkan pemandangan kota seoul pada malam hari.

"Lu.."  
Luhan menoleh ke arah sehun  
"Ada apa hun?" Tanya luhan  
"Aku tidak akan berbicara untuk yg kedua kalinya, jadi.. Dengarkan aku baik-baik" ucap sehun dan menatap luhan yang melihatnya kebingungan. Lalu ia mulai mengatur nafasnya

.

"Saranghae"  
.

Sa. Rang. Hae

.

Cukup 3 kata yang sehun ucapkan sekarang yang dapat membuat luhan tercengang sangat hebat.

Terlihat sehun menatap luhan dan tersenyum. Lalu ia mulai bersujud kearah luhan dan memegang kedua tangan luhan

"Aku mencintaimu lu, aku sudah lama mencintaimu semenjak aku pertama kali melihatmu disaat kau menerobos keluar kelas saat istirahat aku sedang ada didepan kelas mu, aku selalu memperhatikanmu setelah itu. Dan aku juga selalu mengikutimu kemanapun kau pergi, dan mencari info tentangmu kepada siapapun. dan setelah camp itu.. Aku mulai yakin jika aku benar-benar tulus mencintaimu lu. Aku tidak berbohong lu sekarang. Mungkin aku terlihat aneh sekarang karena aku mengenalmu baru 3 bulan ini, tapi aku serius. I love you lu. Would you be my girl?" Ucap sehun tanpa ragu dan menatap tepat pada manik mata rusa luhan.

Luhan tidak tahu apa yang luhan rasakan sekarang. Ia tercengang begitu dahsyatnya sampai-sampai lidahnya kelu untuk mengucapkan 1 kata pun.

Bianglala pun berhenti tepat di atas puncaknya.

Terlihat luhan menganggukkan kepalanya malu-malu. Sehun yang sedari tadi memperhatikan luhan mulai tersenyum  
"Ne" ucap luhan dan menundukan kepalanya.

Terlihat sehun tersenyum senang lalu ia mulai duduk disebelah luhan dan mengambil coklat disaku celananya dan memberikannya kepada luhan.

"Kau kapan membelinya hun?" Tanya luhan dan menatap sehun blushing  
"Aku tadi membelinya lu saat aku membeli soft drink untukmu" jawab sehun dan tersenyum ke arah luhan.

Luhan terlihat cantik sekali malam ini, rambut panjangnya terlihat sedikit berantakan dengan pantulan sinar bulan tepat di wajahnya.

Yeppo.

"Saranghae"

Sehun menatap luhan yang mulai salah tingkah  
"Nado saranghae" ucap luhan membalas tatapan sehun dengan kedua pipi yang bersemu merah.

Terlihat sehun mulai memajukan kepalanya pelan pelan, ia sedikit memiringkan kepalanya. Luhan terdiam diposisinya, ia sudah tau apa yang terjadi setelah ini, ia tidak tau ia harus menolaknya atau menerimanya.

Cup

Bibir sehun pun menempel dengan manis dibibir luhan. Luhan terdiam. Sehun mulai memejamkan matanya dan mulai melumat bibir luhan dengan pelan seolah jika ia kasar sedikit saja bisa melukai sang kekasih barunya itu. Luhan pun mulai membalas ciuman yang sehun berikan.

First date. First kiss. First love.

Mungkin memang sehun bukanlah first love luhan, dan juga sebaliknya. Tetapi first kiss. Ya itu first kiss mereka pada malam ini.

Biarkan malam ini menjadi saksi bisu kisah cinta mereka. Layaknya dongeng cinderella dan pangeran atau film romeo dan juliette bahkan novel twilight pun kalah dengan kisah cinta mereka yang akan berjalan seperti air yang mengalir.

~~~~~~~"ƪ(˘⌣˘)┐"ƪ(˘⌣˘)ʃ"┌(˘⌣˘)ʃ"~~~~~~

Senin pagi yang cerah untuk ribut sepagi ini di koridor sekolah. Pemandangan yang sudah terlalu biasa untuk dilihat di sekolah ini. Seperti biasa, murid-murid lain akan memanggil flower girl dengan semangat jika ia sudah sampai didepan pagar sekolah. Flower girl _aka_ baekhyun. Selalu tersenyum disaat ia disapa dengan teman-temannya -_mungkin penggemar_-. Tidak biasanya teman-temannya berbicara selain topiknya flower girl, samar-samar baekhyun mendengar segerombolan yeoja sedang membicarakan sehun.  
Baekhyun tersenyum, ia sudah terbiasa jika ada baekhyun pasti nama sehun selalu disebut. Itu yang ada dipikiran baekhyun sekarang. lalu ia membuka pintu kelasnya yang sudah mulai ramai. Ia bingung melihat situasi kelas yang tidak biasanya seramai ini, ia jalan menuju bangkunya.

Sebuah keajaiban besar, seorang Xi Luhan sudah sampai kelas dengan tidak terlambat seperti biasanya. Pemandangan yang cukup aneh untuk baekhyun lihat, biasanya ia hanya melihat luhan sendirian dengan komik dan banana milk dan memakai headset kesayangannya di taman belakang sekolah.

Tetapi untuk kali ini ia melihat luhan duduk di pojok kelas dan disebelahnya ada sehun. Dan terlihat luhan kerap kali tertawa saat sehun sedang mengeluarkan lelucon.

Baekhyun terdiam didepan kelas.

Kriiingggg

Bel masuk pun berbunyi, murid-murid pun yang awalnya menatap luhan dan sehun tidak percaya langsung duduk di bangku masing-masing. Terlihat sehun berpamitan kearah luhan

"kau belajar sungguh sungguh ne lulu~ aku kelas dulu paipaii" Sehun mengacak acak rambut luhan lalu keluar kelas luhan dengan santai seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa

Tampaknya ada seseorang yang benar-benar hampir terjatuh didepan kelas saat ini. Setelah melihat pemandangan tadi, Hatinya seperti di iris sebuah pisau yang sangat tajam bahkan hatinya sudah seperti piring yang pecah berkeping keping. Air mata pun sudah mengalir deras dikedua pipinya. Ia pun keluar dari kelas menuju ke toilet.  
.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
"Hiks.. Hiks.. Baboya baekhyun! Bagaimana hiks.. Kau terlalu percaya diri sampai hiks.. Sehun menyukaimu?"

Baekhyun sedang ada di rooftop sekarang. Tampaknya ia akan membolos untuk pelajaran pertama sampai istirahat nanti.

"Tuhan.. Apa salahku sampai sehun tidak mencintaiku? Padahal aku sudah lama mencintainya? Dan mengapa luhan eonnie yang menjadi pacar sehun? Cobaan apa yang kau berikan kali ini tuhan?"

Baekhyun terlihat benar-benar frustasi sekarang, ia mulai menangis sesenggukan lagi dan menyederkan badannya kearah tembok dengan terduduk.

Baekhyun menatap layar hp nya datar, ia tidak ada niat sedikit pun untuk mengangkat telfon dari sang sahabat -_kyungsoo_-

"Mianhae kyungie" ucap baekhyun lemah lalu ia mulai menangis lagi

~~~~~~~"ƪ(˘⌣˘)┐"ƪ(˘⌣˘)ʃ"┌(˘⌣˘)ʃ"~~~~~~

Terlihat sehun dan luhan berjalan berdampingan di koridor menuju kantin sekolah, tampaknya murid-murid lain masih ada yang belum bisa percaya dengan pemandangan ini. Dan untuk penggemar sehun ada yang secara frontal mengatakan jika tidak menyetujui hubungan mereka.

"Lu kau ingin makan apa?" Tanya sehun setelah mereka sudah ada dikantin.  
"Aku ingin makan ramen hun, kau?" Lalu luhan duduk dikursi kantin  
"Arraseo~ aku pesankan dulu ne~ kau tunggu sini"  
Luhan menunggu sehun dengan mengotak atik hp nya. Lalu sehun datang dengan membawa 2 mangkok ramen dan dibelakang sehun terdapat lay keberatan membawa 3 minuman sekaligus.

"Makan yg banyak lulu~ agar aku bisa selalu mencubitmu~" ucap sehun setelah menaruh mangkok ramen didepan luhan. Luhan tersenyum lalu memakan ramennya.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun terlihat menyedihkan sekali sekarang. Rambut acak-acakan dengan mata membengkak dan seragam yang sudah tidak rapi.

Sangat menyedihkan.

Sungguh ini pemandangan yang sangat mengejutkan, seorang Byun Baekhyun sang Flower girl sudah seperti pengemis di pinggir jalan sekarang. Ia sudah kembali di kelasnya dan duduk dikursinya.

"Baekkie ah~ sebaiknya kau makan dulu ne~ kau sangat berantakan sekarang" kyungsoo merayu baekhyun saat baekhyun sudah duduk dikursi sebelahnya. Kyungsoo sudah tau mengapa sahabatnya berlaku aneh sekarang.

Baekhyun tidak menjawab, ia menatap kosong ke papan tulis.

"Kyung, menurutmu siapa disini yang salah? Aku yang terlalu mencintai sehun atau memang sehun yang tidak pernah mencintaku?" Lalu baekhyun menatap kyungsoo dan tersenyum miris.

"Baekkie ah~ jebal, menangislah jika ingin menangis baek" ucap kyungso lalu memeluk baekhyun  
"Aniya kyung, air mataku sudah terbuang banyak hari ini. Aku rasa air mataku sudah tidak bisa keluar lagi" ucap baekhyun lemah dan tersenyum miris di pelukan kyungsoo  
.

.

.

~~~~~~~"ƪ(˘⌣˘)┐"ƪ(˘⌣˘)ʃ"┌(˘⌣˘)ʃ"~~~~~~

Hidup baekhyun benar-benar berubah 180 derajat semenjak sehun dan luhan resmi berpacaran. Baekhyun layaknya mayat hidup sekarang ini. Ia jadi sering telat makan, tidak pernah memperhatikan guru yang sedang mengajar, selalu murung, dan setiap malam jika ia melihat sesuatu di layar handphone nya, ia mulai menangis sesenggukan.  
Terlihat baekhyun sedang terduduk di atas kasurnya dengan menekuk kedua kakinya dan memandang kosong kearah jendela kamarnya. Ia sangat berantakan sekali, biasanya pagi begini ia sudah rapi dan berada di dapur. Tetapi tidak untuk akhir-akhir ini.

Tok.. Tok.. Tok

Ceklek..

Terlihat luhan masuk ke kamar baekhyun. Lalu ia duduk di samping baekhyun, dan menatap baekhyun.

"Baekkie ah~"  
Baekhyun hanya menatap luhan dengan tatapan _'ada apa?'_

"Kau tidak ingin keluar hm?"

Tanya luhan lalu ia mengambil sisir di meja rias baekhyun.  
Baekhyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Luhan tersenyum lalu mulai menyisiri rambut baekhyun yang berantakan itu.  
"Jika kau ada masalah, ceritalah padaku baek~ ingat, aku eonnie mu. Mungkin saja aku bisa membantumu baekkie~"

"aniya eonnie, aku hanya ada masalah osis saja, gwaenchana" ucap baekhyun dan tersenyum.

Lie.

Luhan menatap mata baekhyun yang terlihat sangat menyedihkan sekali.

Luhan membuang nafas sejenak.

"Aku sudah mengenalmu 13 tahun baek, jebal ceritalah padaku"

Luhan menatap baekhyun cemas

"Eonnie, jebal aku ingin sendiri. Suatu saat kau akan tau mengapa aku begini" ucap baekhyun lalu ia mulai menatap ke arah jendela. Luhan mengalah lalu ia berdiri.

"baiklah jika kau membutuhkanku telfon aku baek, aku akan keluar sebentar ke market. Aku harap kau tidak melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh baek!" Luhan mengusak rambut baekhyun lalu ia keluar dri kamar baekhyun.

~~~~~~~"ƪ(˘⌣˘)┐"ƪ(˘⌣˘)ʃ"┌(˘⌣˘)ʃ"~~~~~~

"Baekhyun-ah~~"

Baekhyun menoleh ke arah samping kiri, terlihat namja tinggi sedang berjalan kearahnya.

"annyeong chanyeol-ah~ kau mau kemana?" tanya baekhyun kepada chanyeol yang sudah berada disampingnya

"aku akan kantin, kau juga kan? kajja, aku sendirian" ajak chanyeol lalu mereka berjalan kearah kantin.

"Dimana kyungsoo? Aku tidak melihatnya hari ini?" tanya chanyeol dan menatap baekhyun yang berjalan disampingnya

"Dia sedang bersama kai di kantin, makanya aku menyusulnya" terang baekhyun. Chayeol hanya menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti.

"kau ingin beli apa baek?" tanya chanyeol setelah mereka sudah berada dikantin

"Strawberry shake saja yeol"

"Arraseo~ kau tunggu saja baek di kursi aku akan memesan" chanyeol memesan minuman untuk mereka dan baekhyun memeilih untuk duduk di kursi pojok kantin

"Ige shake mu baek"

Chayeol menyerahkan strawberry shake milik baekhyun dan duduk di depan baekhyun

"Gomawo chan"

.

'_hunnie~ bagaimana caranya aku makan jika kau mencubit pipiku seperti ini?'_

'_aku gemas denganmu lu~ mengapa kau sungguh menggemaskan eoh?'_

.

Baekhyun melihat sekeliling dan tatapannya tertuju kepada dua sejoli yang sedang duduk di dekat pintu keluar kantin.

"baek..."

_._

_Pyarr_

Baekhyun membating gelas yang berisi strawberry shake tadi lalu berdiri dari dudukya

"Aku akan kembali ke kelas"

Chanyeol hanya menatap punggung baekhyun datar. Ia tahu mengapa baekhyun jadi begitu. Chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya lalu ia menatap sekitar dan meminta maaf kepada murid-murid lain yag merasa terganggu karena tadi.

.

.

.

.

.

~~~~~~~"ƪ(˘⌣˘)┐"ƪ(˘⌣˘)ʃ"┌(˘⌣˘)ʃ"~~~~~~

-  
Tidak terasa hari ini tepat 1 bulan sehun dan luhan resmi berpacaran. Terlihat sehun menatap dirinya dipantulan cermin dan sesekali ia tersenyum-senyum sendiri membayangkan bagaimana ekspresi luhan nanti.

Done.

Sehun selesai menata penampilannya saat ini.

Kemeja putih panjang yang di tekuk sampai ke siku, dipadu jeans hitam dengan jam tangan ferrari hitam kesayangannya dan rambut yang biasanya berpony jadi ia naikkan. Dan tidak lupa dengan Timberland boots favoritnya.

Perfect.

Orang-orang pasti akan berpikiran seperti itu jika melihat penampilan sehun sekarang ini. Setelah dirasa sudah cukup, sehun mulai keluar dari kamarnya lalu ia mengambil kunci mobil nya dan pergi menuju rumah luhan.

Ceklek

.

Tuk.. Tuk.. Tuk

Terdengar sepasang sepatu menuruni tangga. Terlihat seseorang yang sedang duduk di sofa ruang tamu tampaknya tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangan dari seseorang yang baru saja turun dari tangga. Dengan tidak elit nya ia sedikit membuka mulutnya dan tidak berkedip. Rambut coklat keriting gantung yang tergerai begitu saja di baju putih berkera spike se sikunya dengan lubang di sisi kiri dan kanan lengan dipadu dengan black mini skirt bermotif polkadot putih, platforms shoes silver dan tas hitam michael kors ia selempangkan dibahu kanannya. Tidak lupa dengan sedikit polesan di wajahnya dan beberapa aksesoris ditangannya.

Pretty.

Sehun benar-benar membutuhkan oksigen sekarang ini. Ia bagai tersengat ribuan volt listrik.

Common sehun! Wake up!

Sehun tersadar lalu ia berdiri dari duduknya. Sehun tersenyum lalu memegang tangan luhan  
"Kau sudah siap tuan putri?"

Luhan terkikik melihat sehun memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'tuan putri'  
"Kajja kita berangkat pangeran"  
.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini sehun dan luhan sedang berkencan, setelah memarkirkan mobil di pinggir jalan, sehun dan luhan berjalan menyusuri jalanan hongdae. Terlihat sehun dan luhan sedang memasuki salah satu toko baju terkenal di sana

"Lu, kau ingin a..." Belum sempat sehun menyelesaikan ucapannya, ia tidak melihat luhan yang ada di sebelahnya. Ia tidak tersadar jika genggamannya sudah dilepaskan. Mata tajam sehun melihat sang kekasih sedang memegang sweater hitam bertuliskan 'KKXX'

"Kau ingin membelinya lu?"

Luhan kaget, tiba-tiba sehun sudah ada disampingnya.  
"Sepertinya begitu, aku akan lihat-lihat yang lain dulu hun" ucap luhan lalu mengajak sehun untuk melihat yang lain.

"Lu cobalah ini"  
"Mwo? Semua ini hun? Kau yakin?"

Luhan menatap sehun kaget, sehun memilihkan mungkin sekitar 10 baju untuk luhan coba.  
"Ne lu~ ppali aku ingin melihatnya~" sehun mendorong luhan ke ruang ganti.

.

Tuk..tuk..tuk

.

Sehun mendongakkan kepalanya, lalu ia berdiri dari duduknya dan matanya tertuju kepada seseorang. Ani. Malaikat yang berdiri dihadapannya saat ini

"Apakah aku terlihat jelek hun?"

Mwo? Jelek? Yang benar saja!

White shirt meshed dipadu dengan White Knitted mini skirt dan ada renda-renda lucu menghiasi ujungnya, dan bandana bunga putih dan tidak lupa dengan heels hitam.

Pretty.

"Kau sangat cantik lu, jinjja"

ucap sehun dan tersenyum kearah luhan

"Ishh, sudahlah aku coba yang lain dulu" ucap luhan lalu ia kembali masuk kedalam ruang ganti.

sehun menunggu luhan yg mencoba baju keduanya

.

Ceklek

"Otte?"  
Cropped Sweater putih yang kebesaran ditubuhnya dipadu dengan mini pink skirt dan pita pink menghiasi kepala sisi kanannya dan Platforms boot putih yang sangat pas di kakinya.

Cute.

Sehun tersenyum lalu ia mencubit pipi luhan gemas  
"Kau terlihat menggemaskan lu"

luhan melepas tangan sehun yang mencubit kedua pipinya gemas  
"Ck sakit hun, tunggu aku akan mencoba baju lagi" lalu luhan kembali masuk kedalam. Sehun tersenyum gemas melihat kekasih tercintanya yang lucu seperti bocah itu

.

Ceklek  
Deg!

Sehun tidak tau bagaimana caranya untuk bernafas saat ini.

Dress merah panjang yang sangat pas sekali ditubuh mungilnya sehingga memperlihatkan lekuk tubuhnya dan memperlihatkan kaki sebelah kanannya sampai ke paha dan memperlihatkan punggung putih luhan, dipadu dengan high heels hitam 9cm dan Black clutch bag yang dibawanya.

So Sexy!

"Eng.. Hun, aku akan berganti baju"

ucap luhan karena ia mulai risih ditatap sehun dengan mulut yang juga terbuka.

"Tunggu"

Sehun menarik pinggang luhan

Cup

"You're so hot baby~"

Luhan membulatkan kedua matanya lucu. Lalu ia melepas pelukan sehun yang berada dipinggangnya  
"Yak! Ini tempat umum hun"

Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya lucu lalu ia memasuki kamar ganti. Sehun terkekeh melihat luhan yang sangat menggemaskan sekaligus.. .Sexy.

Ck bagimana bisa jadi menggemaskan dan juga sexy? Ya hanya luhan yang bisa.

Ceklek

Luhan keluar dari kamar ganti, ia sudah memakai baju yang dipakainya dari rumah lalu ia berjalan kearah sehun

"Hun.. Aku tidak mempunyai uang untuk membayar semua baju ini" luhan menatap sehun datar lalu ia mengambil tas nya dan menuju kasir

"Baiklah~ beli lah 1 baju mu yang tadi lu" ucap sehun. Lalu mereka berjalan menuju kasir. Setelah luhan membayar bajunya ia bingung menatap sehun yang tidak beranjak dari kasir.

"hun? Kajja kita keluar aku sudah selesai"

Sehun tersenyum melihat luhan

"Tunggu sebentar lu, aku belum membayar barangku"  
Luhan terdiam lalu menunggu sehun selesai membayar.  
"Hun? Kau membeli semua baju ini? Untuk apa ?" Tanya luhan menatap sehun dengan 2 kantong belanjaan besarnya  
"Mwo? Ini? Tentu saja ini untukmu~"

Sehun langsung keluar menuju pintu. Luhan kaget lalu mengejar sehun  
"Yak! Jangan bilang jika kau membeli semua pakaian yang telah kucoba tadi?" Ucap luhan dan membulatkan kedua matanya lucu  
"Ne kau benar lu~ sudah malam eoh? Kajja kita makan~"  
Sehun mengalihkan pembicaraan lalu menarik luhan untuk makan.  
.

.

Sehun dan luhan hanya berjalan beberapa blok dari toko baju tadi, sekarang mereka sedang menunggu makanan mereka datang. Mereka sedang makan di pingir jalanan hongdae.

"Aku tidak tau hun jika namja sepertimu juga makan disini" ucap luhan dan tertawa  
"Mwo? Waeyo? Memang apa salahnya?"

Tanya sehun bingung

"Aniyo, hanya saja aku kira namja sepertimu tidak akan mau makan dipinggir jalan begini"  
"Hahaha mengapa semua orang beranggapan jika aku begitu? Aku senang dengan makanan di pinggir jalan lu, menurutku itu enak. Dan aku juga tidak gengsi untuk makan disini"

Sepertinya sehun sudah bisa membaca pikiran luhan. Luhan terdiam. Tidak lama makanan mereka datang.  
"Kalau makan pelan-pelan lu, lihat mulutmu belepotan tteokboki" ucap sehun dan membersihkan mulut luhan dengan ibu jarinya. Luhan tersipu dan menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah seperti kepiting rebus.

Sehun terkikik lalu melanjutkan makan yang sempat tertunda tadi.  
"Lu buka mulutmu"

Luhan menghentikan makannya lalu ia menatap sehun yang menyodorkan 1 sendok tteokboki didepan mulutnya. Luhan tersenyum dan membuka mulutnya.  
.

.

.  
Setelah sehun dan luhan selesai makan, mereka melanjutkan kencan mereka. Sehun dan luhan menyusuri jalan hongdae dimalam hari dengan tangan sehun yang menggenggam tangan luhan.

"Kau tidak dingin lu?" Tanya sehun dan menatap luhan yang disamping kanannya  
"Sedikit hun, gwaenchana~"

Sehun tersenyum lalu mengambil sesuatu di kantong belanjaannya tadi. Luhan terdiam ketika ia merasakan sedikit beban dibahunya, ia melihat sehun menyampirkan coat hitam dibahunya lalu kembali menggandeng luhan.

"Itu milikmu lu~" luhan menundukan kepalanya malu lalu mereka melanjutkan jalannya  
"Kau ingin menonton bioskop lu?" Tanya sehun dan menghentikan jalan mereka.  
"Gwaenchana?" Tanya luhan dan sedikit memiringkan kepalanya  
"Ne~ kajja" sehun menarik luhan untuk menuju mobil.

.

.

.

..

.

"Aku tidak tau jika kau begitu takutnya dengan darah lu, mianhae"  
Malam pun sudah semakin larut. Terlihat sehun dan luhan sedang duduk bersebrangan di cafe favorit luhan sekarang, di pojok dekat jendela. Mereka sudah selesai menonton tadi.

"Gwaenchana hunnie~ dan juga aku sudah tidak apa-apa, sudahlah lupakan"

Sehun menatap luhan menyesal. Ya karena sehun tadi mengajak luhan menonton film action tadi, dan luhan sangat takut dengan yang namanya darah.

Mereka terdiam untuk sesaat. Mereka terhanyut dengan pemandangan hongdae dimalam hari melalui jendela di samping mereka.

"Lu ada sesuatu dirambutmu"  
Tiba-tiba sehun mengambil sesuatu di atas kepala luhan. Luhan bingung dan tetap terdiam di posisinya.

Sehun mengambil telapak tangan luhan dan menaruh sesuatu tadi yang ada dikepala luhan.  
Luhan kaget. Tidak lama wajah bahkan sampai telinganya pun menjadi merah seperti kepiting rebus. Ia melihat telapak tangannya. Bahkan lidahnya pun menjadi kelu.

Cincin.

Sehun tersenyum senang melihat luhan yang sekarang sudah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Happy anniversary 1 month lulu"

Luhan benar-benar overdosis sekarang ini. Ia melihat sehun yang disebrang nya sedang tersenyum senang. Luhan sampai sekarang pun tidak bisa untuk mengucapkan 1 kata saja. Ia hanya bisa tersenyum dan menutupi kedua pipinya

"pretty~"

Sehun menatap luhan intens. Luhan semakin salah tingkah, lalu ia menutupi kegugupannya dan meminum hot choco yang tadi dipesannya.

.  
.

.  
Bruk

Sehun menutup pintunya lalu ia berlajan kearah pintu yang berlawanan dengannya

"Happy anniversary 1 month hunnie"  
Luhan memeluk sehun yang sudah mengantarnya pulang sampai rumah nya.

Sehun membalas pelukannya.

"Masuklah lu~ sudah larut malam" ucap sehun dan melepas pelukan luhan, lalu ia mencubit kedua pipi luhan.

Luhan tersenyum. Tiba-tiba luhan memeluk sehun dari samping.

Cup. Luhan mencium bibir sehun sekilas lalu ia masuk kedalam rumahnya.

Sehun tertegun. Ini pertama kalinya luhan menciumnya duluan.

Sehun tersadar,lalu ia masuk ke mobil nya dengan senyum mengembang pulang ke rumahnya.

TBC

NB : RnR juseyooo~~ yeaayyy~~ maybe ff ini done kurang 2-4 chapter lagi yuhuu~~ next chapter nya minggu depan yess~~ gomawoo^^


	5. Chapter 5

**FF EXO/GS/GENDER-SWITCH/ Flower Girl**

**AUTHOR : YEHETGALAXYDIN**

**Title : Flower Girl**

**Rating: T**

**Leght : Chaptered**

**Main cast : **

**OH SEHUN**

**XI LUHAN**

**Byun Baekhyun**

**Do Kyungsoo**

**Kim Jongin **

**Park Chanyeol**

**Xiumin Kim**

**Chen Kim**

**Kris Wu (Flashback)**

**Taemin ( just little bit)**

**All member F(x) (just little bit) **

**Disclaimer : HUNHAN SMEnt punya~ But this is GalaxyDin story~**

**WARNING: TYPO bertebaran! GS! NO PLAGIARISM, NO BASH, NO BULLY! KALO GAK SUKA GAK USAH DIBACA;;)**

**Author's note : **yooo~~GalaxyDin back menemani satnite kalian~~ Waaa jeongmal gomawo buat review kemarin readersdeul /bow/^^ Special buat ff ini dipanjangin~ yehet. Udah ah author lagi gamau banyak bacot sooo RnR juseyoo^^ gomawooo chuu~

**Summary : Bagaimana jadinya jika seorang kutu buku bertampang poker face memiliki rahasia yang sangat penting dengan seorang idola perfect yang banyak digilai para namja di sekolah? Terdengar mustahil bukan? This is HunHan Story / HunHan/ GS**

~~~~~~~"ƪ(˘⌣˘)┐"ƪ(˘⌣˘)ʃ"┌(˘⌣˘)ʃ"~~~~~~

**Flower Girl**

"Eommaaaaaa~ appaaaa~ jeongmal bogoshipo"

Terlihat luhan berlari kearah 2 orang paruh baya yang dipanggilnya eomma dan appa, mereka baru saja memasuki rumah dan memeluk eommanya.

"Hannie~ nado bogoshipo"  
Luhan terlihat senang sekali melihat eomma dan appanya sampai dirumah. Orang tua luhan dan baekhyun memang sangatlah sibuk. Mereka jarang sekali untuk pulang kerumah, mereka terlalu sibuk mengurusi bisnis mereka. Biasanya waktu 2 bulan sekali itu yang paling cepat mereka pulang, dan sekarang sudah 3 bulan baru beretemu. Ngomong-ngomong tentang baekhyun.

Dimana dia sekarang?

Eomma luhan melihat kanan kiri  
"Hannie, baekkie eodiseo?"  
Luhan terdiam. Lalu disaat luhan akan menjawab, tiba-tiba seseorang menyela ucapan luhan  
"Baekkie disini eomma~"  
Terlihat baekhyun tersenyum lalu memeluk eommanya. Luhan tersenyum melihat baekhyun dapat tersenyum lagi.

"Kau kurusan eoh?Dan ada apa dengan kantung mata ini baek?"

Baekhyun tersenyum melihat eommanya yang khawatir padanya  
"Aniyo eomma~ aku kan ketua osis jadi aku sibuk mengurusi sekolah" ucap baekhyun dan meyakinkan eommanya agar percaya.

Luhan terdiam. untuk pertama kalinya ia melihat baekhyun berbohong kepada eomma. Luhan pergi menuju appanya yang sedang duduk di sofa depan tv.  
"Appa~ kau tidak merindukanku eoh?" Tanya luhan setelah duduk disebelah appanya dan memeluknya  
"Tentu saja appa merindukanmu hannie~ kau terlihat semakin tinggi hm" appa luhan menatap luhan dan tersenyum  
"Appa~ aku tau kau sedang berbohong, aku kan pendek" luhan mempoutkan bibirnya lalu mereka tertawa bersama.  
.

.

.

.

.

.

Terlihat luhan sedang sarapan bersama keluarganya di meja makan. Luhan duduk disebelah baekhyun dan didepan ada orangtua mereka.  
"Permisi, tuan ada teman luhan datang kesini"  
Tiba-tiba pelayan dirumah mereka datang. Appa luhan baekhyun menghentikan makannya  
"Suruh dia masuk, ajak dia makan bersama"  
"Baiklah tuan"

Luhan dan baekhyun berhenti makan dan saling berpandangan. terlihat seorang namja dengan seragam sekolah dengan rambut naiknya datang di meja makan dan membungkuk 90 derajat.  
"Annyeong haseyo ahjumma, ahjussi. Joneun sehun imnida" Luhan dan baekhyun membeku. Sehun tersenyum dan melihat luhan.

Deg.

Seolah ada mesin waktu yang memberhentikan waktu sekarang.  
Sehun menatap luhan. Ani. Menatap baekhyun lebih tepatnya. Berbagai macam pertanyaan muncul di benak sehun sekarang ini.

"Duduk dan makan lah bersama kami sehun-ssi. Kau sudah makan?"

Sehun tersadar setelah ditanya eomma luhan lalu ia duduk di samping luhan.  
"Sudah ahjumma, gamsahamnida"

Tiba-tiba luhan berdiri dan mengambil tas yang di sampirkan samping kursi.  
"Eomma, appa aku berangkat dulu aku sudah selesai. Gomawo untuk makanan hari ini"

Luhan membungkuk lalu ia mengajak sehun untuk berangkat sekolah.  
.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah 10 menit yang lalu mereka berangkat, dan suasana mobil sangat hening saat ini.  
"Jadi... Ada hubungan apa kau dan baekhyun?"  
Akhirnya. Sehun menanyakan pertanyaan ini. Luhan menatap kearah jendela

"Menurutmu?"

Sehun terdiam lalu ia memarkirkan mobilnya di parkiran sekolah. Sehun membuka seat beltnya dan menatap luhan yang masih setia menatap jendela.  
"Mengapa kau tidak pernah cerita lu?" Luhan menatap sehun cepat. Lalu luhan menghembuskan nafasnya berat.

~~~~~~~"ƪ(˘⌣˘)┐"ƪ(˘⌣˘)ʃ"┌(˘⌣˘)ʃ"~~~~~~

Hujan turun rintik-rintik menghiasi seoul di sore hari. Meskipun begitu, tidak jarang masih terlihat orang-orang yang berlalu lalang dipinggir kota seoul  
"Aku tidak menyangka baekhyun adalah adikmu lu.."  
Terlihat sehun dan luhan sudah pulang dari sekolah dan sekarang mereka sudah ada di cafe favorit mereka. Luhan tersenyum dan menatap kearah jendela.

"Aku juga tidak menyangka jika kau adalah orang pertama yang mengetahuinya"

Sehun terdiam dan menyeruput bubble tea nya. Setelah kejadian tadi pagi hubungan sehun dan baekhyun semakin merenggang. Ani. semenjak sehun dan luhan berpacaran, baekhyun sudah jarang chat atau saling sapa. Biasanya, tiap pulang sekolah mereka akan pulang bersama untuk mengerjakan tugas dan tiap malam mereka telfonan. Tetapi semua berubah semenjak ada luhan masuk dikehidupan sehun. Waktu istirahat tadi, luhan sudah menceritakan semuanya kepada sehun. Dan sekarang ini sehun ingin menceritakan sesuatu kepada luhan

"Dulu aku pernah menyukai baekhyun sebelum aku dan krystal berpacaran"  
Luhan menghentikan aktifitas melihat orang-orang dari jendela. Ia menatap sehun bingung  
"Aku dan baekhyun sudah bersahabat sejak kls 4 sd. Dan pada kelas 8 aku menyukainya. Dan baekhyun juga menyukaiku.."  
Luhan menatap sehun bingung

"mwo? Mengapa tidak kau nyatakan saja perasaanmu padanya?"

Sehun tersenyum kearah luhan  
"Tetapi temanku dulu juga menyukainya dan menyatakan perasaannya terlebih dahulu, tetapi baekhyun menolaknya dengn alasan ingin fokus sekolah. Mulai dari itu aku move on. Dan aku bertemu krystal. Aku menyukainya, bahkan mencintainya"  
Luhan terdiam mendengar ucapan sehun.

"Tetapi.. Krystal selingkuh dengan jonghyun dan dia memutuskanku"

sehun menatap ke arah atap miris.

"Mulai dari itu aku membencinya, dan baekhyun selalu ada disaat aku sedih. Tetapi.. Setelah bertemu denganmu, aku jatuh cinta padamu pada pandangan pertama lu"

sehun menatap luhan yang sedang menatapnya serius.  
"Jadi.. Kau sudah tidak membenci krystal?" Tanya luhan dan menyeruput hot choconya  
"Tentu saja, semua itu karnamu lu" sehun tersenyum dan menatap luhan. Luhan blushing .  
"Dan bagaimana dengan baekhyun? apa ia masih menyukaimu?"

Tanya luhan dan memiringkan sedikit kepalanya  
"Ani, dia tidak menyukaiku lu" ucap sehun dan menatap luhan yang tersenyum senang  
"Tunggu.. Bagaimana bisa kau tau hun?"

Sehun sudah menebak jika luhan akan menanyakan ini. Sehun tersenyum dan menatap luhan yang terlihat bingung

"Karena dia mencintaiku lu. Baekhyun cinta mati padaku"

Deg.

Hati luhan serasa seperti piring pecah saat ini. Ia merasa hatinya seperti piring yang jatuh dari rak piring yang sangat tinggi, dan pecah berkeping-keping tidak ada bentuknya.

~~~~~~~"ƪ(˘⌣˘)┐"ƪ(˘⌣˘)ʃ"┌(˘⌣˘)ʃ"~~~~~~

Tuhan..  
Apakah aku salah telah merebut sehun dari baekhyun adikku sendiri? Padahal ia sudah lama mencintai sehun sebelum aku beretemu dengannya. Siapa yang salah disini? Aku yang egois karena memilih sehun dan tidak memikirkan perasaan baekhyun, atau baekhyun yang pada dasarnya tidak pernah menceritakan tentang sehun kepadaku sama sekali.

Terlihat luhan sedang terduduk lemas di pinggir kolam renang rumahnya. Ia tidak peduli dengan dinginnya malam, ia mencelupkan kedua kakinya ke dalam air.

Terdengar ada langkah kaki yang mendekat, luhan menoleh ke arah kanan.

Deg.

Terlihat baekhyun kaget, sepertinya ia tidak tersadar jika ada luhan yang sedaritadi ada disana. Lalu baekhyun membalikan badannya dan berjalan menuju pintu.

"Baek.."  
Baekhyun berhenti. Ia tetap pada posisinya.  
"Kemarilah"

baekhyun terdiam dan menundukan kepalanya  
"Jebal baek.."  
.

.

.

"Mengapa kau belum tidur eoh? Sudah malam, dan besok kau juga harus sekolah"  
Terlihat luhan dan baekhyun terduduk di samping kolam renang dengan kaki yang dicelupkan di dinginnya air kolam sekarang ini.  
"Eonnie sendiri mengapa tidak tidur? Eonnie juga sekolah kan besok" baekhyun balik bertanya dan menatap kosong kearah kakinya

"Jadi.. Ada yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

Luhan bertanya kepada baekhyun dan menatapnya yang berada disamping kirinya.  
"Apakah.. kau dan sehun.. Berpacaran?"

Tanya baekhyun berbisik dan menatap kosong kearah depan.  
"Menurutmu?" Luhan balik bertanya dan tetap setiap menatap baekhyun. Baekhyun tersenyum miris  
"Eonnie.. Seandainya kau disuruh menyelamatkan 1 orang saja Kau lebih memilih siapa, orang yang sudah lama mengenalmu dan kau sayangi atau orang yang kau cintai tetapi baru kenal?"

Terlihat luhan sedang memikirkan jawaban yang pas untuk baekhyun.  
"Aku akan memilih kalian berdua yang akan kuselamatkan, dan setelah itu aku yang akan mati karena menyelamatkan kalian"

Baekhyun memandang luhan cepat. Ia tidak menyangka jika jawabannya begitu

"Aniya, kau harus memilih 1"  
"Aku akan memilih kalian berdua atau aku akan menolak kalian berdua karena aku tidak akan pernah mau menyakiti orang yang aku sayang dan cintai"

Luhan menjawab pertanyaan baekhyun.  
"Dan kau akan melakukan apapun agar orang yangg kau sayang bahagia?" Tanya baekhyun lagi. Luhan tersenyum dan mengangguk  
"Apakah kau sayang padaku?" Tanya baekhyun dan menatap luhan. Luhan tersenyum  
"Tentu saja baek, pertanyaan macam apa itu, tentu saja aku sayang padamu, kau adikku"

"Benarkah? Jika aku memintamu putus dengan sehun. Apakah kau bersedia demi kebahagiaanku?"

Deg.

Luhan menatap baekhyun yang sedang menatap kearah langit yang mulai gelap, sepertinya hujan akan turun.

"Kau tidak bisa kan?"

Tiba-tiba baekhyun berdiri dari duduknya lalu ia masuk ke dalam rumah  
"Apakah kau menginginkan itu baek?" Baekhyun terhenti saat akan membuka pintu. Lalu ia melanjutkan jalannya meninggalakan luhan yang terdiam membisu.

~~~~~~~"ƪ(˘⌣˘)┐"ƪ(˘⌣˘)ʃ"┌(˘⌣˘)ʃ"~~~~~~

Tidak terasa sudah 1 minggu sehun dan luhan putus hubungan.

Tunggu. Putus?

Ya. Semenjak baekhyun meminta luhan untuk putus, luhan memutuskan untuk putus dengan sehun.

Memang pada awalnya sehun tidak terima dengan alasan itu, tetapi dengan berat hati ia menerimanya dan menjadikan luhan sebagai sahabatnya. Dan tidak terasa juga hubungan baekhyun dan sehun semakin menjauh, semenjak luhan memutuskannya karena keinginan baekhyun, sehun menjadi semakin jauh dengan baekhyun. Bisa dikatakan baekhyun tidak punya malu sekarang, sudah jelas-jelasa sehun membencinya, tetapi ia masih saja mendekatinya. Dan terlihat sehun sedang makan di kantin ditemani kai disampingnya. Sehun tampak murung dan tidak pernah menampilkan senyumnya kembali. Bahkan kai sang sahabat karib dari TK pun tidak bisa menghiburnya.

"Kamjjong~"  
Kai menoleh dan menatap seseorang,ani 2 orang yang sedang berjalan menuju ke meja nya.

"Kyungie~ kau ingin makan eoh kajja gabunglah~ ah baek kau juga"

ajak kai yang ternyata kepada kyungsoo dan baekhyun  
"Hunnie~" terlihat baekhyun memanggil sehun dengan ceria dan duduk disamping sehun. Sehun menghentikan makannya lalu ia berdiri dan pergi meninggalkan kantin. Baekhyun menatap kepergian sehun lalu menundukan kepalanya. Kai menatap baekhyun iba. Ia tidak tau harus membela siapa disini. Sehun sahabat karib nya dri TK atau baekhyun sahabat kyungsoo yang bernotaben sebagai kekasihnya itu.  
.

.

.

.

.

Terlihat seorang yeoja berambut hitam sebahu tergerai dengan indahnya di seragam sekolahnya. Ia terlihat sedang sibuk dengan tugas yang menumpuk di mejanya. Ia sedang ada diruang osis saat ini.

Brak!

Terlihat seorang namja baru saja masuk dan membuka _-membanting-_ pintu dan menutupnya kasar.

"Chanyeol-ah ada apa?"  
Baekhyun menegur namja tadi yang ternyata chanyeol lalu chanyeol menghampirinya.

Brak!

Chanyeol menggebrak meja baekhyun kasar dan menatap baekhyun penuh amarah  
"Jika kau mencintai sehun, relakan sehun untuk luhan baek! Jangan kau sakiti luhan dengan ego mu! Ingatlah jika luhan kakakmu!"

Baekhyun menatap chanyeol bingung  
"Apa maksudmu chan? Dan darimana kau tau jika aku dan luhan bersaudara?"

Chanyeol tersenyum miring dan duduk dikursi sofa pojok ruangan.  
"Tidak penting aku tau darimana itu, dan untuk saat ini aku tanya padamu"

Terlihat chanyeol menatap baekhyun tajam yang sudah duduk disebelah chanyeol

"Apakah kau mencintai sehun?"  
Tanya chanyeol menatap baekhyun

"Mengapa kau bertanya itu?"  
Terlihat baekhyun menundukan kepalanya.  
"Jawab saja baek!" Chanyeol membentak baekhyun yg semakin menundukan kepalanya  
"Ne aku mencintai sehun"  
Chanyeol terdiam dan menatap baekhyun datar

"Benarkah kau mencintai nya baek? Aku rasa kau tidak mencintainya"

ucap chanyeol dan tersenyum miring kearah baekhyun yang menatap chanyeol penuh amarah  
"Yak! Jika tidak tau tentang ku jangan asal bicara kau! Aku mencintai sehun sudah lama sebelum luhan datang dikehidupan sehun asal kau tau itu!" Baekhyun mulai terbawa emosi dan berdiri dari duduknya

"Jika kau mencintainya kau tidak mungkin memisahkan sehun dan luhan begini. Cinta tidak harus saling memiliki baek, jika kau mencintainya, relakan sehun dengan orang yang ia cintai yaitu luhan" ucap chanyeol dan mulai ikut berdiri. Baekhyun mendongak menatap chanyeol

"Kau belum tau perasaanku saja chan, jika kau menjadi aku..."  
"Aku tau perasaanmu baek! Karena aku juga mencintai luhan!"  
Baekhyun membulatkan kedua matanya dan menatap chanyeol kaget.

"Mwo? Bagaimana bisa?"

Chanyeol menatap kosong kearah pintu  
"Sejak ia mulai perhatian padaku, aku mulai mencintainya karena aku merasa mulai di perhatikan lagi" terang chanyeol dan tersenyum miris

"Lalu mengapa kau berbicara seperti itu padaku chan?" Tanya baekhyun bingung  
"Karna aku mencintai luhan baek! Aku tidak mau luhan sampai tersakiti, aku akan senang jika orang yang aku cintai bahagia. Aku lebih sakit jika melihat luhan yang sekarang ini baek! Dan itu semua gara-gara kau!"  
Baekhyun menatap chanyeol tidak percaya

"Baek.. Dengarkan aku baik-baik... Hilangkan ego mu. Cinta tidak harus memiliki, mungkin saat ini hatimu terkunci kepada sehun, tetapi diluar sana banyak namja yang mencintamu tulus. Suatu saat nanti kau akan menemukan namja yang lebih baik dari sehun"

terang chanyeol menatap baekhyun yang mulai berkaca-kaca matanya.

"Tapi aku benar-benar mencintai sehun chan.."

"Jika kau masih memaksakan perasaanmu, kau akan menghancurkan perasaan 2 orang sekaligus. Relakan perasaan 2 orang itu, karena apa salahnya mengorbankan 1 perasaan demi kebahagiaan mereka. Terutama itu orang yang kau cintai" ucap chanyeol.

Baekhyun terdiam ia mulai menjatuhkan dirinya kelantai dan menangis sesenggukan.

~~~~~~~"ƪ(˘⌣˘)┐"ƪ(˘⌣˘)ʃ"┌(˘⌣˘)ʃ"~~~~~~

Suasana malam hari di seoul semakin dingin, hujan mulai turun membasahi jalanan kota seoul. Terlihat 2 yeoja sedang menikmati makan malam di gazebo belakang rumah mereka. Sepertinya mereka tidak peduli dengan dinginnya kota seoul saat ini.1 yeoja berambut coklat sebahu yang memakai selimut tebal di bahunya sedang memakan makanannya dengan lahap, dan 1 yeoja berambut hitam yang berada di depannya terlihat tidak nafsu makan. Sepertinya ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu.  
"Baek.. Kau tidak makan eoh?" Yeoja berambut hitam yang ternyata baekhyun menghentikan aktifitas memutar gelas hot choconya dan menatap seseorang yang sedang menatapnya khawatir

"Aku tidak nafsu"  
Baekhyun menatap kearah langit dan ia mulai menutup kedua matanya.  
"Baek jebal makanlah, kau terlihat kurus baek, kau juga terlihat pucat"  
Seseorang itu mulai mendekati baekhyun dan ia ingin menyuapi baekhyun. Baekhyun membuka kedua matanya yang mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Eonnie.. Mengapa kau begitu baik padaku?"  
Seseorang itu yang ternyata luhan, menatap baekhyun sejenak lalu menyuapi baekhyun yang menatapnya sendu.  
"Memang untuk apa aku harus jahat kepadamu eoh?" Tanya luhan

"Kau tidak mengerti maksudku? Padahal aku sudah membuat mu patah hati, dan 1 minggu ini juga kau sudah mengajakku berbicara tetapi aku tidak pernah mendengarkannya dan membalas ucapanmu, sekarang ini aku terlihat pucat, dan kau menyuapiku. Tetapi mengapa kau masih baik padaku?"

Luhan menatap baekhyun yang menekuk kedua lututnya dan menempelkan wajahnya kepada lututnya.  
"aku masih memiliki hati baek. Hanya orang yang tidak memiliki hati yang membiarkan seseorang jatuh sakit. Dan aku tidak akan membiarkan kau sakit"

Baekhyun tetap pada posisinya, ia sekarang menatap kearah rumput dengan pandangan kosong

"Apakah aku tidak memiliki hati?"

Luhan menghentikan aktifitas mengaduk sup di mangkok baekhyun. Ia menatap baekhyun sendu. Luhan tau kemana arah jalan pembicaraan ini.

"mengapa kau menjudge jika kau tidak punya hati?"  
"Ani. Aku tidak bilang jika aku tidak punya hati"  
"Dengan kau bertanya seperti itu, sama saja kau berkata jika kau tidak mempunyai hati"

Baekhyun menatap luhan sejenak. Lalu ia berdiri dari duduknya dan jalan menuju ke pinggir kolam renang  
"Yak! Baek! Kau kehujanan! Cepat kesini, kau masih sakit"

Luhan membulatkan kedua matanya lalu berdiri dari duduk nya dan menyusul kearah baekhyun menariknya agar tidak hujan-hujanan.  
Baekhyun menepis tangan luhan.  
Baekhyun menundukan kepalanya. Badannya mulai bergemetar hebat.

Yang ada difikiran luhan hanya 2, antara ia kedinginan atau..  
"Hiks"  
Menangis.

"Aku menyerah"  
.

.

Luhan diam menunggu baekhyun meneruskan pembicaraannya.

"Aku sudah lelah mengejar sehun selama 4 tahun ini. Selama ini ia tidak pernah melihatku sama sekali. Aku menyesal karena dulu aku menyia-nyiakan sehun begitu saja, dan seharusnya aku menyatakan perasaanku waktu itu. Dan seharusnya... Aku tau jika sehun benar-benar mencintaimu, dan kalian saling mencintai. Tetapi aku membutakan mataku dan tidak melihat bagaimana perasaan kalian"

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya berat

"Baekkie ah.."  
Luhan menatap baekhyun sebentar lalu ia mengalihkan pandangannya kedepan

"Menurutku..." Belum sempat luhan membalas ucapan baekhyun, sudah disela nya

"Tidak bisakah kau memberikan sehun kepadaku?"

Luhan menatap baekhyun tidak percaya.

Bagaimana bisa ia berkata seperti itu padahal jelas-jelas ia baru saja mengatakan menyerah?

"Mwo? Wae? Sekali saja mengalahlah padaku. Berikan saja sehun padaku, aku benar-benar mencintainya sebelum kau datang dihidupnya! Dan asal kau tau, aku jauh lebih mencintainya daripada kau!"  
"Baek.."

"Mengalahlah saja, kau tidak sayang padaku? Selama ini kau tidak pernah mengalah padaku, kau selalu saja tidak mau mengalah padaku"  
Ucap baekhyun santai dan menatap luhan datar

"Kalau kau bilang aku tidak sayang padamu hanya karena aku tidak mengalah padamu. Lalu apa kabar dengan mu baek? Kau lebih mementingkan ego mu daripada akal mu. sehingga kau memisahkan 2 orang yang saling mencintai. Apa kau membenciku?"

"Aku tidak membencimu sebelum kau merebut sehun dariku! Aku duluan yang mengenal sehun! Aku yang menjadi sahabat sehun duluan! Dan aku duluan yang mencintai sehun sebelum kau! "

"Baek, apa kau ingat, kau pernah bertanya kepadaku _'kau lebih memilih orang yang kau sayang tetapi sudah lama kenal, atau orang yang kau cinta tapi baru kau kenal?'_ Kau lebih memilih siapa?"

"Aku? Tentu saja orang yang ku sayang tetapi sudah lama kenal, karena aku sudah lama kenal dengan sehun! Dan aku mengerti apa dari maksud pertanyaanmu!"

"Kau bilang aku tidak mengalah padamu? Apa kau lupa baek siapa itu kris?"

**Flashback**

Terlihat seorang yeoja berambut coklat panjang dengan pony yang menutupi dahinya sedang berjalan santai di koridor sekolah

"Kau ingin pulang lu?"  
Yeoja tadi yang ternyata luhan menoleh kearah belakang dan melihat seorang namja tinggi blasteran yang menegurnya tadi

"Ne kris~ aku akan pulang, kau juga eoh?"  
"Ne aku juga. Kau dijemput?"  
Tanya kris kepada luhan yang sudah berada disampingnya.

"Aniya, aku naik bus kris"  
Ucap luhan

"Kau terlihat makin cantik lu dengan pony barumu"

Blush  
Luhan menutupi pipi merahnya dengan menutup kedua pipinya dengan tangan mungilnya.

"Baiklah akan ku antar"  
Ucap kris setelah mereka sudah diparkiran. Kris menarik tangan luhan ke motornya.

"Gwaenchana kris? Aku tidak mau merepotkanmu"  
Ucap luhan yang menerima helm di tangan kris  
"Gwaenchana lu~ kajja naiklah~"  
Luhan menurut lalu ia naik ke motor kris

"Kau tidak ingin berpegangan lu?" Tanya kris saat ia sudah menjalankan motornya. Luhan terdiam ia hanya memegang jaket yang kris gunakan.

"Gomawo kris sudah mengantarku sampai rumah~ mau mampir?"  
Luhan turun dari motor kris dan memberikan helm yang dipakainya.

"Gwaenchana?" Tanya kris dan mematikan mesin motornya  
"Kajja masuklah kris~" ucap luhan dan membuka pagar rumah

"Duduklah dulu kris, aku akan ganti baju"  
Ucap luhan lalu ia berlari ke arah kamarnya.  
Kris mengamati rumah luhan dan sesekali ia tersenyum melihat foto-foto jaman luhan kecil dulu  
.

.

.

Terlihat seorang yeoja imut berambut hitam panjang sedang berjalan santai menuju rumahnya, ia habis dari perpustakaan umum.

"Eoh? Motor siapa ini?"  
Yeoja tadi sudah sampai halaman rumahnya, ia bingung melihat ada motor merah di rumahnya

"Aku pulang~~"  
Yeoja tadi masuk ke dalam rumahnya dan mendapati seorang namja blasteran yang sangat familiar dimata nya sedang memegang pigora foto jaman kecilannya dulu

"Kris? Ada apa kau kesini?"  
Yeoja tadi bertanya kepada namja yang ternyata kris yang langsung menaruh pigora tadi.

"Eoh? kau sudah pulang baekkie ah?"  
Terlihat luhan sudah mengganti baju nya dan ia membawa sebotol cola.

"Ne eonnie~ aku ke kamar dulu nee" ucap baekhyun dan langsung menuju kamar  
.

.

.

Ceklek

"Baekkie ah~"  
Luhan masuk kedalam kamar baekhyun dan langsungg di sambut dengan baekhyun yang tiba-tiba memeluk luhan

"Eoh? Baek? Ada apa?"

"Eonnie~ apa kau berpacaran dengan kris?"  
Luhan tersenyum dan membalas memeluk baekhyun  
"Aniya~ waeyo baek?"  
"Jinjja yo? Baiklah~ boleh kah jika aku mendekati kris? Aku sangat menyukainya~"

Deg

Senyum luhan pun memudar dan menatap baekhyun serius

"Kau.. Menyukainya? Sejak kapan?"  
"Sejak barusan~ aku tidak tau jika kris setampan itu jika diliat dari dekat. Bantu aku ne~"  
Ucap baekhyun semangat sembari duduk dikasurnya. Luhan terdiam dan menatap baekhyun datar.

Ia menghembuskan nafasnya berat lalu mendekati baekhyun  
"Baiklah aku akan membantumu"  
Ucap luhan tersenyum miris

~~~~~~~"ƪ(˘⌣˘)┐"ƪ(˘⌣˘)ʃ"┌(˘⌣˘)ʃ"~~~~~~

Tidak terasa sudah 1 bulan semenjak kris main di rumah luhan, hubungan kris dan baekhyun semakin dekat berkat bantuan luhan.

_'Annyeong luhan-ah~'  
'Luhan-ah~ kau cantik sekali~' _

'_baekhyun kau makin terlihat imut'  
'Waa kalian berdua sangat cantik, aku iri pada kalian berdua' _

Sudah biasa diliat pemandangan ini jika luhan dan baekhyun memasuki area sekolah. Ya luhan salah satu flower girl di sekolah JHS ini. Termasuk baekhyun juga.

"Annyeong baekkie ah~"  
Terlihat namja blasteran yang tiba-tiba keluar dri kelas VII-A  
"Annyeong kris~"  
Baekhyun tersenyum menyapa namja tadi yang ternyata kris

"Annyeong luhan-ah, bisakah aku berbicara pdmu sebentar?"  
Tanya kris lalu mereka berjalan kearah taman belakang sklh

"Lu.. Sepertinya aku menyukai baekhyun semenjak aku main dirumahmu... Bolehkah aku menembaknya?"  
Tanya kris kepada luhan yang sudah seperti batu saat ini.

Bagaimana bisa namja yang selama ini ia sukai bisa menyukai adikknya sendiri? Padahal ia dan kris sudah pada tahap yang cukup jauh?

"Baiklah.. Aku akan membantumu" ucap luhan dan tersenyum miris kearah kris

"Ah~ gomawo lu~ ohya.. Apa kau menyukaiku?"  
Luhan membulatkan kedua matanya kaget. Lalu ia tertawa

"Aniyaa~ kan baekhyun menyukaimu~" ucap luhan berbohong  
"Baiklah~ karena jika kau menyukaiku, aku merasa bersalah lu. asal kau tau lu. Aku dulu menyukaimu, aku pergi dulu lu" ucap kris dan tersenyum senang ke arah kris

Tuhan.. Jika ini untuk kebahagiaan baekhyun. Aku rela sakit hati dan memberikan kris kepadanya. Dan temukan aku jodoh yang lebih baik lagi dari kris.

Dan aku berjanji, aku tidak akan membuka hatiku untuk namja lain, selain namja yang benar-benar mencintaiku yang langsung membukanya.

**Flashback off**

"Lalu apa hubungannya sehun dan kris?"  
Ucap baekhyun dan menatap luhan sinis

"Kita ada di posisi yang sama baek dulu! Ingatlah jika aku juga menyukai kris sebelum kau mengenalnya! Dan kau merebutnya dariku, tapi aku mengalah untukmu! Ingat itu baek!"

"Itu masa lalu, kau juga tidak pernah menceritakan perasaanmu tentang kris kepadaku"

"Kau juga tidak pernah menceritakan perasaanmu tentang sehun kepadaku! Jadi jangan salahkan jika aku menerima sehun saat ini!"  
Luhan benar-benar emosi saat ini, air mata pun tidak bisa ia bendung lagi. Baekhyun terdiam diposisinya, ia terduduk lesu dan air mata juga sudah membasahi pipi nya.

"Mianhae"

~~~~~~~"ƪ(˘⌣˘)┐"ƪ(˘⌣˘)ʃ"┌(˘⌣˘)ʃ"~~~~~~

.

Hari jumat adalah hari OR di sekolah ini. Dan terlihat murid-murid sedang ada di lapangan basket indoor untuk melakukan pertandingan. Dan untuk yang tidak bermain, mereka menunggu di kursi penonton. Terlihat kelas X-I namja yang melawan kelas XI-I namja. Dan tidak lupa teriakan-teriakan pendukung dari teman-teman dan fans nya. Terlihat bola sudah dipegang salah satu anggota team kelas XI-I dan teriakan pun semakin kencang karena melihat bola sudah memasuki ring.

Priiitt

Waktu 15 menit pun selesai murid-murid yang tadi bermain langsung duduk dikursi penonton.  
"Sehun! Kau hebat!"  
Terlihat chanyeol, chen, kai, lay dan sehun sedang berhigh five setelah kelas mereka menang  
"Aniyaa~ kkk" sehun tertawa dan mengelap keringatnya dengan handuk yang di bawanya

Pertandingan pun masih dilanjut, saat ini kelas X-I yeoja melawan kls XI-III yeoja.  
Terlihat baekhyun, kyungsoo, xiumin, taemin dan luhan yang paling belakang sedang berjalan menuju tengah lapangan.

"Gwaenchana?"  
Kyungsoo bertanya kepada luhan yang ada disebelahnya sekarang, luhan terlihat sangat pucat sekali.  
Luhan hanya menganggukan kepalanya pelan. Kyungsoo menatap luhan khawatir lalu ia kembali di posisinya

Priitt

Pertandingan dimulai, saat ini kelas XI-III sedang mengejar bola yang sedang dibawa oleh kelas X-I yang beranggotakan Krystal, luna, sulli, amber dan victoria. Amber bermain sangat lihai, tidak sampai lama ia langsung memasukan bola ke dalam ring. Pertandingan masih berlanjut. Baekhyun saat ini yang memegang bola nya dan ia mendrible bola menuju ke dalam ring belum sempat ia melempar sudah di rebut oleh krystal. Krystal berlari dan mendrible bole kedalam ring, belum sempat ia melempar ia sudah di hadang luhan yang sudah ada didepannya.

Bruk!

"Luhan pingsan!"  
.

.

.

.

Terlihat sehun dan teman-temannya sedang berjalan menuju kursi penonton, dan ia memilih untuk duduk dipaling depan  
"Hun kau tidak lihat?"  
Sehun menghentikan minumnya dan menatap kai bingung  
"Mwo? Melihat apa jjong?" Tanya sehun bingung  
"Tentu saja luhan!" Kai memandang sehun gemas,

Bagaimana bisa ia tidak peka eoh?

"Ohh.. Aku melihatnya. Memang dia kenapa?" Tanya sehun dan melanjutkan minumnya  
"Wajahnya pucat sekali, sepertinya ia akan pingsan jika melanjutkan permainan"

Byurrr

Sehun menyemprotkan minuman yang belum sempat ia telan itu lalu mencari luhan yang saat ini berada di tengah lapangan. Mata tajam nya pun melihat luhan yang sedang menunggu bola di depan ringnya. Ia sedikit menghembuskan nafasnya lega. Setidaknya luhan tidak terlalu bekerja keras untuk bermain basket.

Tiba-tiba ia membulatkan kedua matanya kaget dan berlari kearah tengah lapangan

"Luhan pingsan!"

Murid-murid tadi pun berkumpul di tengah lapangan dan menatap sehun yang sedang memegang kepala luhan yang sedang tidak sadar itu.

"Ck.. Baru begitu saja sudah pingsan eoh?"  
Sehun menatap tajam seseorang yang ada di depannya dan menatap sinis kearah luhan

"Krystal! Mengapa kau bermain sangat kasar! Kau mendorong luhan sampai ia jatuh ketanah! Dan lihat perbuatanmu!" Sehun menatap krystal penuh amarah, dan ia menarik kerah baju krystal. Krystal hanya menatap sehun takut.  
"Mwo? Mengapa krystal yang disalahkan? Salahkan pada luhan-ssi yang tidak bisa bermain basket!" Teman krystal yang sering disebut luna pun tidak terima jika temannya disalahkan

"Hun sudahlah.." Terlihat kai chanyeol chen dan lay sudah ada di tengah lapangan dan melerai mereka berdua. Sehun melepas tangannya dari kerah baju krystal lalu ia menggendong luhan yang di bopong chanyeol kai xiumin kyungsoo

"Jika kau berani mendekati luhan lagi, aku akan membunuhmu! Ingat itu!" Sehun menatap krystal dingin lalu ia menggendong luhan kearah uks  
.

.

.

.

Terlihat sehun sedang menunggu luhan yang masih saja belum sadar.

Ceklek

"Sehun-ah.."  
Sehun tidak menghiraukan suara itu, ia masih menunggu luhan yang tersadar dan mengelus punggung tangan luhan

"Kau tidak istirahat eoh? Ganti baju mu dulu, aku yang akan menjaganya" ucap seseorang itu dan berdiri disamping sehun  
"Aniya, kau istirahatlah baekhyun nunna, aku akan menjaga luhan" orang itu yang ternyata baekhyun menatap sehun sejenak lalu ia tersenyum miris.

Sehun merasakan adanya pergerakan ditangan luhan, lalu ia mulai berdiri  
"Lu kau sudah sadar?"  
Sehun bertanya kepada luhan yang baru saja membuka matanya pelan.

"hun.. Oksigen.. Hah..hah..hah.." Luhan menatap sehun sayu dan dengan nafas yang tersenggal-senggal

"kau sesak nafas lu?" Sehun membulatkan kedua matanya kaget

"ne.. Luhan eonnie mempunyai sesak" ucap baekhyun dan menatap luhan cemas. Sehun mencari oksigen di kotak P3K tetapi tidak ada  
"Lu kau masih kuat kan? Tunggu sebentar" setelah sehun berpamitan kearah luhan lalu ia berlari kearah ruang guru di lt2

"Apakah ada oksigen songsaenim?" Sehun langsung menanyakan kepada cha songsaenim yang kebetulan ada di ruang guru  
"Apakah tidak ada di uks sehun? Jika tidak ada, mungkin sudah habis" ucap cha songsaenim dan menatap sehun bingung. Sehun mengacak rambutnya frustasi lalu ia berlari ke kelasnya yang ada di lt3

Bruk

Sehun membanting pintu kelasnya dan langsung berlari kearah teman-temannya  
"Apakah kalian ada yang membawa oksigen?"  
Chanyeol, chen, lay dan kai menatap sehun bingung. Dengan keringat yang berucucuran di dahinya dan rambut acak-acakan ia menanyakan _'apa ada oksigen?'_

"Aku punya, memang untuk apa?" Lay berkata dan langsung mengambil tasnya  
"Ppali hyung! Aku membutuhkannya" lalu lay memberikan oksigennya.

"gomawo hyung" Lalu sehun berlari keluar kelas dan menuju uks. Ia seperti orang gila saat ini. Suasana saat istirahat sangatlah ramai, ia tidak peduli jika ia sudah menabrak beberapa temannya bahkan gurunya

Brak!

Sehun membuka pintu uks kasar lalu ia memberikan oksigen kepada luhan yang sudah benar-benar terlihat membutuhkan oksigen. Tidak lama chanyeol, chen, lay, kai, kyungsoo dan xiumin datang di uks secara bersamaan.

"Lu.. Bagaimana?"

Sehun bertanya kepada luhan yang sepertinya sudah baikan. Luhan menganggukan kepalanya lemah dan ia tersenyum kearah sehun  
"Gomawo hun.."  
"Apa kau sudah makan lu?" Sehun bertanya kepada luhan dan duduk dikasur yang luhan tempati

"Belum hun.. Aku tidak nafsu dari kemarin" luhan berkata dan tidak berani menatap sehun  
"Ck pantas kau pingsan eoh, lalu apa kau tidur dengan nyenyak kemarin?" Sehun kembali bertanya kepada luhan, dan dibalas dengan gelengan pelan dari luhan  
"Jangan biasakan itu lu, tidak baik untukmu" ucap sehun dan mengelus kepala luhan lembut

Baekhyun sedari tadi memperhatikan sehun dan luhan. Ia baru menyadari sesuatu dari sehun. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya berat.

"Hun.. Bisa kita bicara?"  
Sehun menolehkan kepalanya kesamping kanan dan melihat baekhyun yang sudah ada disampingnya dan sedang menggigit bibir bawahnya gugup  
"Bicaralah" ucap sehun dan menatap baekhyun datar. Baekhyun menatap teman-temannya yang terduduk di kasur kosong itu, lalu ia menghembuskan nafasnya berat

"Mianhae.."

**TBC**

NB : Yeee~~ kayanya ff ini done sekitar 2-3 chapter lagi~~ ditunggu next week readersdeul buat next chapternya~ Gomawoo saranghaee~~ chuu~~


	6. Chapter 6 ChanBaek special

**FF EXO/GS/GENDER-SWITCH/ Flower Girl**

**AUTHOR : YEHETGALAXYDIN**

**Title : Flower Girl (ChanBaek Special)**

**Rating: T**

**Leght : Chaptered**

**Main cast : **

**Byun Baekhyun**

**Park Chanyeol**

**OH SEHUN**

**XI LUHAN**

**Disclaimer : HUNHAN CHANBAEK SMEnt punya~ But this is GalaxyDin story~**

**WARNING: TYPO bertebaran! GS! NO PLAGIARISM, NO BASH, NO BULLY! KALO GAK SUKA GAK USAH DIBACA;;)**

**Author's note : Haloo chingudeul~~ author majuin yess publish nyaa~ mumpung author juga lagi nganggur~ mumpung liburan jugaa~~ gomawo semuaa buat review kemarin^^ hari ini auhtor special bawain ChanBaek~~ yuhuu~ mianhae buat yang nunggu HunHan, author mau fokus nyeritain buat chanbaek dulu~~ so RnR juseyo^^ gomawoo chuu~**

**Summary : Bagaimana jadinya jika seorang kutu buku bertampang poker face memiliki rahasia yang sangat penting dengan seorang idola perfect yang banyak digilai para namja di sekolah? Terdengar mustahil bukan? This is HunHan Story / HunHan/ GS**

~~~~~~~"ƪ(˘⌣˘)┐"ƪ(˘⌣˘)ʃ"┌(˘⌣˘)ʃ"~~~~~~

**Flower Girl (ChanBaek special)**

Terlihat baekhyun sedang merenung di taman belakang sekolah. Biasanya dulu saat pagi, ia dan luhan akan duduk bersama menungu sampai bel masuk, tetapi semenjak pulang dari camp, semua berubah. Sudah tidak tau berapa kalinya ini, baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya berat

Pluk

"Eoh? Chanyeol ah?"  
Baekhyun menoleh kesamping nya setelah ia melihat sekotak susu yang ada dipangkuannya

"Itu minumlah baek"  
Chanyeol duduk disamping baekhyun dan meminum susu kotaknya.  
"Kau.. Mau apa kesini?" Tanya baekhyun dan menatap kedepan  
"Hanya mencari angin lalu melihatmu. Dan kau?" Tanya chanyeol yang juga ikut memandang kedepan

"Aku hanya merenungkan apa saja kesalahan yang kulakukan selama ini"  
Ucap baekhyun dan mulai minum susu tadi yang diberikannya  
"Kau menyesali itu baek?" Tanya chanyeol dan menatap baekhyun yang menyeruput susu kotaknya

"Aku sudah lelah chan"  
Baekhyun menyenderkan kepalanya di pohon maple dan menutup matanya yang mulai mengeluarkan air mata lagi

"Menurutku kau sudah mengambil keputusan yang tepat baek, Lalu sekarang kau ingin bagaimana?" Tanya chanyeol menatap baekhyun yang menghapus air matanya

"Bantu aku lupakan sehun chan.."

"Aku akan selalu membantumu baek, tetapi untuk melupakan sehun, itu tidak bisa" terang chanyeol yang menatap kearah depan  
"Mwo? Wae?" Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya kaget  
"Itu hanya akan membuatmu semakin tidak bisa melupakannya. Saranku.. Pindah ke lain hati saja" chanyeol menatap baekhyun yang langsung menundukan wajahnya.

Tiba-tiba baekhyun mendongak dan menatap mata chanyeol serius

"Baiklah aku akan move on dari sehun. Berjanjilah kepadaku kau akan membantuku chan" ucap baekhyun dan tersenyum ke arah chanyeol.  
"Baiklah aku janji~ kau ingin move on ke sapa eoh?" Tanya chanyeol yang juga tersenyum kearah baekhyun

"Kau. Bantu aku untuk mencintaimu chan" ucap baekhyun mantab dan menatap mata chanyeol serius. Chanyeol menatap mata baekhyun dalam, ia bisa membaca jika baekhyun berkata serius saat ini.

"Baiklah~ akan kuusahakan semampuku baek~"  
.

.

.

.

Terlihat chanyeol dan baekhyun berjalan berdampingan menuju kelas, bel akan berbunyi sebentar lgi.  
"Sudah sampai~ kau masuklah baek, istirahat nanti aku menjemputmu~ aku kelas duluan ne~" ucap chanyeol setelah mengantarkan baekhyun ke kelasnya.  
"Baiklah~ paipaii chan~" baekhyun melambaikan tangannya dan dibalas senyum dari chanyeol

_'Omoo baekhyun sudah move on dari sehun eoh?'  
'Aku mendukung jika chanyeol dan baekhyun pacaran'  
'Noo chanyeol oppa milikku!'_

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum menanggapi teman-teman sekelasnya yang berbisik tentangnya.

"Annyeong kyungie~"  
Baekhyun menyapa kyungsoo semangat  
"Annyeong baekkie~ kau sudah semangat lagi eoh?" Tanya kyungsoo lalu tertawa  
"Aku memang selalu seperti ini bukan? Kkk"

Bruk

Terlihat seorang yeoja sedang memakai sweater merah bergambar logo adidas besar di punggungnya, sedang berjalan santai kearah bangkunya. Dan sesekali ia tersenyum membalas sapaan dari temannya

"Luhan benar-benar sudah berubah eoh semenjak ia kembali lagi dengan sehun. Dan sampai sekarang pun aku masih tidak percaya jika ia adalah saudara tiri yang sering kau ceritakan itu baek" ucap kyungsoo dan menatap baekhyun yang hanya tertawa menanggapinya. Baekhyun sudah menceritakan semuanya kpd kyungsoo,kai, chen, chanyeol kemarin. Dan wajar saja ekspresi mereka sangat kaget saat diberitahu. Kecuali chanyeol.  
-.

.

.

"Kau membawa bekal baek?"  
Tanya chanyeol setelah baekhyun keluar dari kelas.  
"Ne aku membawanya~ kau tidak membawa?"  
Mereka berjalan santai menuju kantin, bel istirahat sudah berbunyi beberapa saat yang lalu  
"Aniya aku akan membelinya nanti" ucap chanyeol

"Tidak usah chan~ aku membawa bekal kebanyakan tadi, makan lah bersamaku~" ucap baekhyun dan menunjukan kotak bekal besarnya  
"Gwaenchana?"  
"Ne~"  
"Baiklah kau duduklah dulu, aku akan membeli minum" ucap chanyeol setelah mereka sudah ada dikantin. Baekhyun menurut lalu ia mencari tempat yang kosong.

"Ini minum mu baek~" chanyeol memberikan strawberry shake untuk baekhyun.  
"Gomawo chan~"  
Lalu baekhyun membuka kotak bekalnya

"Kau tidak membawa sendok lagi baek? Atau sumpit?" Tanya chanyeol yang hanya melihat baekhyun membawa sendok dan garpu  
"Aniya aku hanya membawa sendok garpu chan" ucap baekhyun polos  
"Ooh.. Baiklah makan yang banyak baek" ucap chanyeol dan tersenyum manis  
"Kau tidak makan chan?" Tanya baekhyun karena chanyeol sekarang hanya memandanginya  
"Kau makan saja dulu~"

"Aaaa" tiba-tiba baekhyun mengarahkan 1 sendok nasi didepan mulut chanyeol  
"Gwaenchana?" Tanya chanyeol ragu-ragu  
"Ne~ makanlah chan" baekhyun mengangguk lalu chanyeol membuka mulutnya.

"Kkk.. Aku merasa seperti ahjumma yang sedang menyuapi anak kecilnya" baekhyun terkikik melihat ada butiran nasi di pinggir bibir chanyeol  
"Aku sudah besar baek kkkk, ngomong ngomong ini buatanmu senderi?" Tanya chanyeol dan mengelap bibirnya dengan tissue. Baekhyun mengangguk dan tersenyum  
"Jinjja? Besok buatkan aku baek~ masakanmu benar benar enak" ucap chanyeol menggebu-gebu  
"Jinjja? Kkk baiklah~"

Tiba-tiba baekhyun menghentikan makannya dan menatap 2 orang yang baru saja memasuki kantin. Chanyeol menatap baekhyun bingung lalu ia mengikuti arah pandang nya.

"Baek.. Gwaenchana?"

Chanyeol bertanya kepada baekhyun setelah melihat sehun dan luhan yang hanya berjarak 2 meja saja.

"Aku tidak kuat chan.."  
Baekhyun menutup matanya dan menggigit bibir bawahnya keras

"Baek.. Tunjukkan pada mereka jika kau bisa tanpa sehun" chanyeol menyemangati baekhyun dan menepuk bahu baekhyun yang mulai gemetar.  
"Hiks" air mata pun tidak bisa ia bendung lagi. Chanyeol merapihkan kotak bekal baekhyun lalu berdiri dari duduknya. Ia menarik tangan baekhyun keluar dari kantin

~~~~~~~"ƪ(˘⌣˘)┐"ƪ(˘⌣˘)ʃ"┌(˘⌣˘)ʃ"~~~~~~

Sabtu yang cerah untuk keluar disiang hari ini. Hubungan baekhyun dan chanyeol sudah semakin dekat semenjak 1bulan yg lalu. Dan sekarang mereka sudah ada di kedai ice cream tengah kota seoul. Mereka ada di lt2. Terlihat baekhyun sedang duduk dan melihat orang orang yang berlalu lalang dari jendela.

"Ngomong-ngomong.. Kau sudah move on dari sehun berapa persen?" Tanya chanyeol dan menatap baekhyun yang tampak sedang berpikir  
"Eng.. Kurasa 35%. Dan kau?" Baekhyun balik bertanya dan sedikit memiringkan kepalanya.  
"90%"  
"Mwo? Jinjja? Mengapa bisa secepat itu?" baekhyun kaget.

Bagaimana bisa chanyeol secepat itu move on dari luhan?

"Untuk apa aku terpuruk terlalu lama jika masa depan ku sudah ada didepanku sekarang?" Terang chanyeol dan menatap mata baekhyun serius. Baekhyun menundukan kepalanya dan memainkan ujung kaos yang dipakainya

"Minggu depan kita akan libur panjang, kau akan liburan dmn?" Chanyeol mengalihkan pembicaraan sembari menunggu ice cream pesanan mereka datang  
"molla chan aku belum tau, dan kau?" Tanya baekhyun,lalu pesanan mereka sudah datang  
"Kau benar benar menyukai strawberry baek kkk" ucap chanyeol tertawa melihat reaksi lucu baekhyun yang melihat ice cream strawberrynya datang  
"Ne~ sudah dari kecil aku menyukainya" ucap baekhyun lalu memakan ice creamnya  
"Mungkin aku akan berlibur dirumah nenek ku yang ada di jeju" ucap chanyeol santai. Baekhyun menghentikan makannya dan menatap chanyeol  
"Kau akan disana selama 3 minggu chan?" Tanya baekhyun dan memainkan ice creamnya yang berada dalam mangkok.  
"Sepertinya begitu... Aku akan merindukanmu baek" ucap chanyeol dan menatap baekhyun yang memerah wajahnya sekarang  
"Aku juga akan merindukanmu chan" ucap baekhyun dan menundukan kepalanya

~~~~~~~"ƪ(˘⌣˘)┐"ƪ(˘⌣˘)ʃ"┌(˘⌣˘)ʃ"~~~~~~

Libur panjang pun tiba, terlihat baekhyun sedang menyiram tanaman di depan rumahnya.

"Annyeong baek~"

Baekhyun menoleh kearah kanan kaget

Bagaimana bisa orang ini datang ke rumahnya?

"Eoh Chanyeol? Mengapa kau kesini? Kau bilang kau ada di jeju sekarang?" Tanya baekhyun sembari menaruh selang kebawah  
"Aku menjemputmu~"

Chanyeol terlihat tampan sekali sekarang. Shirt hitam bergambar tengkorak besar dipadu dengan jeans hitam dan tidak lupa sepatu nike putih, sangat cocok untuknya.

"Mwo? Menjemputku? Memang aku akan kemana?" Tanya baekhyun bingung lalu ia menyuruh chanyeol masuk ke rumah  
"Aku mengajakmu ke jeju byun baek~ jadi cepat ganti baju, dan persiapkan baju mu, pesawat kita 2 jam lagi akan berangkat" ucap chanyeol dan mendorong baekhyun agar cepat berkemas

"Mwo? Lalu bagaimana dengan orangtuaku? Luhan eonnie?" Tanya baekhyun dan menghentikan chanyeol agar tidak mendorongnya lagi  
"Aku sudah ijin dengan luhan dan menelfon orangtuamu baek~ ppali berkemas lah"  
Baekhyun menyerah lalu ia masuk ke kamarnya dan berkemas.  
.

.

Beberapa saat yang lalu, chanyeol dan baekhyun sudah sampai di jeju. Dan saat ini mereka sedang menikmati suasana siang hari di taman dekat rumah nenek chanyeol.  
"Aku tidak menyangka aku akan berada disini chan~" ucap baekhyun lalu ia duduk di ayunan  
"Wae? Kau belum pernah kesini sebelumnya?" Tanya chanyeol dan mendorong ayunan baekhyun pelan.

"Aniya~ aku senang kau ajak kesini chan, gomawo~" baekhyun menujukan eye smile nya dan membalikan kepalanya agar bisa melihat chanyeol yang ada dibelakangnya

"Ngomong ngomong.. Kau tau darimana orangtua ku chan?"  
Chanyeol menatap baekhyun sebentar lalu ia duduk di ayunan sebelah baekhyun

"Sebenarnya sudah lama aku mengenal orangtuamu, karena mereka adalah teman dari orangtua ku. Dan juga aku sering bermain di rumah mu dengan orangtuaku tetapi pada saat itu kau dan luhan tidak ada dirumah. Maka dari itu aku tau jika luhan adalah kakakmu"  
Baekhyun menatap chanyeol kaget dan yang ditatap hanya menunjukan cengirannya

"Mengapa mereka tidak pernah bilang jika kau adalah anak dari teman mereka?"  
Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya bingung  
"Karena aku yang bilang untuk tidak memberitau mu"  
Chanyeol menunjukan cengirannya dan hanya dibalas pokerface dari baekhyun  
.

.

.

"Kita sudah sampai baek~"  
Baekhyun dan chanyeol sedang ada di Seongsan ilchulbong. Sebuah kawah gunung berapi di ujung timur pulau jeju. Tempat ini menjadi kunjungan pertama mereka di pulau jeju.  
Terlihat baekhyun sedang berjalan menuju pantai yang terdapat disekitar seongsan ilchulbong. Dan tidak lupa chanyeol yang berada disampingnya  
"Waaaa~ daebak" baekhyun berlari kearah ujung pantai lalu kembali mundur setelah ombaknya hampir mengenai kakinya  
"Kau tidak ingin naik ke tebing baek?"  
.

.

.

Terlihat chanyeol dan baekhyun sedang memandang lautan yang ada didepan rumah nenek chanyeol dari balkon kamar chanyeol. Hari sudah larut malam, mereka baru saja pulang dari Seongsan ilchulbong.

"Suasana dimalam hari sangat menenangkan~" baekhyun terduduk di lantai balkon

"Kau tidak dingin baek duduk dibawah?" Tanya chanyeol yang msh berdiri  
"Aniya gwaenchana chan~" baekhyun mendongak dan tersenyum kearah chanyeol. Chanyeol berjalan masuk kedalam kamarnya lalu kembali lagi.

"Eoh?" Baekhyun kaget, tiba-tiba ia merasakan hangat yang menjalari tubuhnya. Sebuah selimut kuning bergambar bintang kecil sudah menyelimuti tubuh mungilnya  
"Kau tidak kedinginan chan?" Tanya baekhyun setelah melihat chanyeol yang ikut duduk disebelahnya

"Masuklah kesini chan~ cukup besar untuk kita~" baekhyun membagi selimutnya, chanyeol menatap baekhyun lalu ia memakai selimutnya di bahunya. Jadi intinya baekhyun dan chanyeol berbagi 1 selimut untuk mereka berdua.

"Kau mengantuk baek?" Tanya chanyeol yg melihat baekhyun yg baru saja menguap  
"Aniya~ aku msh ingin melihat suasana malam di jeju~" chanyeol tersenyum menatap baekhyun yang seperti anak kecil itu. Chanyeol meraih kepala baekhyun lalu ia senderkan di bahu chanyeol

Deg... Deg... Deg

"Chan.." Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia gugup saat ini.  
"Tidurlah baek jika mengantuk~" chanyeol mengelus kepala baekhyun agar bisa tidur. Baekhyun menyembunyikan pipinya yang memerah lalu ia memposisikan kepalanya agar lebih nyaman.  
"Jaljayoo chan~"

~~~~~~~"ƪ(˘⌣˘)┐"ƪ(˘⌣˘)ʃ"┌(˘⌣˘)ʃ"~~~~~~

Hari ke 5 chanyeol dan baekhyun berada di pulau jeju. Terlihat baekhyun dengan apron biru menempel di badannya sedang menyiapkan sarapan untuk pagi ini. Mereka sedang ada di villa milik saudara chanyeol.

"Done~"  
Baekhyun melihat jam dinding lalu melepas apronnya. Ia berjalan menuju kamar chanyeol  
"ChanChan~ kau tidak bangun eoh?" Baekhyun sudah masuk kamar chanyeol dan melihat chanyeol yang msh bergelung dibawah selimut

Chanchan~ kau tidak la.. Waaa" baekhyun berteriak karena tiba-tiba tangannya di tarik chanyeol yang ternyata sudah bangun.

Deg..deg..deg

"5 menit lagi baek" ucap chanyeol dan memeluk pinggang baekhyun yang mulai berontak diatasnya.

Baekhyun membeku diposisinya. Ia melihat chanyeol yang menutup matanya kembali dan tetap memeluk pinggangnya.

"Kau terlihat cantik dengan pipi merah mu baek~" baekhyun membulatkan kedua matanya kaget. Ia kira chanyeol masih tidur tetapi ia sudah membuka matanya dan menujukan senyum menyebalkannya.

"Yak!" Baekhyun melepas pelukan chanyeol lalu berdiri dan merapihkan pakaiannya.  
"Kau mandilah dulu chan, setelah itu makanlah sebelum dingin makanannya" ucap baekhyun gugup dan keluar dari kamar chanyeol  
.

.

.

"Kau memasak apa eoh? Baunya sangat enak~"  
Terlihat chanyeol dengan rambut basahnya baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi. Ia langsung berjalan menuju meja makan.  
"Jeonbokjuk~ aku tau resep ini dari nenekmu kemarin chan~"  
Baekhyun menyuruh chanyeol untuk duduk dan memakan makanan yang di buatnya  
"Waaa daebak~ rasa jeonbokjuk buatanmu seperti buatan nenekku" Baekhyun tertawa melihat chanyeol makan dengan lahap.  
"Kau tidak makan baek?" Chanyeol melihat baekhyun yang hanya memandang nya yang sedang makan  
"Apakah enak chan?"  
Baekhyun menatap chanyeol polos  
"Apakah wajahku ini terlihat sedang bohong baek?" Chanyeol menatap baekhyun datar  
"Ani.. Hanya saja kau kan memang suka makan.."  
"Jadi menurutmu aku rakus?" Chanyeol menatap baekhyun gemas "kau memang rakus kan.." Chanyeol menatap baekhyun sebentar lalu ia melanjutkan makannya  
"Baiklah terserah kau byun~"

~~~~~~~"ƪ(˘⌣˘)┐"ƪ(˘⌣˘)ʃ"┌(˘⌣˘)ʃ"~~~~~~

Tidak terasa sudah 3 minggu mereka berada dijeju. Malam ini adalah malam terakhir mereka ada di jeju.

Dengan semangat, baekhyun  
yang memakai jaket putih tebal dipadu dengan jeans hitam panjang dan pink timberland boots dan chanyeol yang juga memakai jaket putih dipadu dengan celana pendek selutut coklat dipadu sepatu nike hitam memasuki manjanggul.

Mereka benar benar serasi eoh?

Ngomong ngomong, Manjanggul yaitu gua yang terkenal dengan stalaktit-stalaktit panjangnya yang terlihat sangat cantik.

"Yeppo.."  
Baekhyun membuka mulutnya dan menatap kearah sekelilingnya  
"Ne.. Jinjja yeppo"  
Ucap chanyeol dan menatap baekhyun intens  
"Mwo? Mengapa kau berkata yeppo dihadapanku?"  
Baekhyun menyembunyikan rona merah dipipinya dan berjalan mendahului chanyeol  
"Kau memang cantik baek~ kajja kita jalan kesanaa"  
Chanyeol terkikik dan menarik tangan baekhyun.

Baekhyun dan chanyeol pun sudah berjalan cukup jauh dan suasana di dalam pun semakin terlihat cantik.

"Baek.."  
Chanyeol menghentikan jalannya dan melepas genggamannya yang daritadi tidak dilepasnya. Baekhyun menatap bingung chanyeol yang sudah ada didepannya

Cup

"Saranghae"

Baekhyun membulatkan kedua matanya dan memegang bibirnya kaget

"Sebelum kau menyuruhku untuk membantumu move on dari sehun, aku sudah menyukaimu, dan disaat kita sudah mulai sangat dekat dan aku mengajakmu ke jeju... Aku mulai mencintaimu" Chanyeol berkata dengan jarak wajah mereka yang kurang lebih hanya 5cm dan tersenyum

"Jangan tanyakan mengapa bisa aku mencintaimu. Andai jantung bisa berbicara, maka ia akan berkata jika aku melihatmu.. maka jantung ini akan berdebar dengan sangat cepat" chanyeol memegang tangan baekhyun dan ditempelkan didadanya  
Chanyeol tersenyum melihat reaksi baekhyun saat ini. Lalu ia bersujud dan mengambil sesuatu di jaketnya.

Black rose.

"So.. Would you be my black rose?"

Wajah baekhyun pun semakin memerah sampai telinga. Lidahnya pun semakin kelu. Ia menutupi mulutnya dengan 1 tangan yang tidak dipegang chanyeol

"Ne..". Ucap baekhyun pelan dan menganggukan kepalanya.  
Chanyeol tersenyum senang lalu ia mulai berdiri.

"Gomawo baekkie~"  
Chanyeol memberikan black rose tadi dan memegang tangan baekhyun erat.

"Apa kau tau baek, mengapa aku memilih black rose?" Chanyeol bertanya dan hanya dibalas tatapan bingung baekhyun

"Karena black rose sangat susah sekali dicari, dan black rose adalah bunga yang limited edition. Sama sepertimu. Kau susah dicari, dan kau limited edition. Mungkin kau berfikir jika black rose ini melambangkan perpisahan atau akhir dari suatu hubungan. Tetapi aku percaya, jika bunga ini dapat membawa keberuntungan untuk hubungan kita. Saranghae baekkie"

Baekhyun semakin menundukan kepalanya menyembunyikan rona merah yang ada dipipinya.

"Nado saranghae channie"

TBC

NB : yuhuuu~~ ChanBaek bersatuuu yeheett~~ kalo ada waktu mungkin author bakal lanjut buat endingnyaa^^ next chapter udah end kok~ mumpung author juga lagi libur buat 1 minggu kedepan~~ So dont forget to RnR~ gomawooo~~Top of Form


	7. Chapter 7 END

**FF EXO/GS/GENDER-SWITCH/ Flower Girl**

**AUTHOR : YEHETGALAXYDIN**

**Title : Flower Girl**

**Rating: T**

**Leght : Chaptered**

**Main cast : **

**OH SEHUN**

**XI LUHAN**

**Byun Baekhyun**

**Park Chanyeol**

**Do Kyungsoo**

**Kim Jongin **

**Disclaimer : HUNHAN SMEnt punya~ But this is GalaxyDin story~**

**WARNING: TYPO bertebaran! GS! NO PLAGIARISM, NO BASH, NO BULLY! KALO GAK SUKA GAK USAH DIBACA;;)**

**Author's note : Galaxy Din here~ ada yang nunggu ff ini kah? mianhae author telat publish ini. Author kemarin bener2 gak ada waktu kemarin, banyak tugas-_- mianhae /bow/ aah btw mianhae yang kemarin gak suka sama ChanBaek, author cuma pengen ChanBaek nya itu dibuat 1shoot sendiri soalnya biar gak terlalu menuhin HunHan(?) mianhae. Tapi hari ini author bawa yang HunHan~ okee tanpa banyak bacot lagii~~ Gomawoo~ RnR after read this~ **

**Summary : Bagaimana jadinya jika seorang kutu buku bertampang poker face memiliki rahasia yang sangat penting dengan seorang idola perfect yang banyak digilai para namja di sekolah? Terdengar mustahil bukan? This is HunHan Story / HunHan/ GS**

~~~~~~~"ƪ(˘⌣˘)┐"ƪ(˘⌣˘)ʃ"┌(˘⌣˘)ʃ"~~~~~~

**Flower Girl**

Mendengarkan kata mos itu membosankan bukan? Tetapi tidak untuk disekolah ini. MOS sudah diadakan 3 hari yang lalu. Dan sekarang malam terakhir MOS yang diadakan di aula sekolah. Yang masuk pada saat MOS yaitu anggota osis dan murid-murid baru saja. Terlihat murid-murid sudah berkumpul semua di aula dengan dress dan tuxedo yang mereka gunakan saat ini.

Tunggu. Aku belum menjelaskan. MOS setiap tahunnya selalu diadakan pesta dansa untuk malam terakhir MOS yang diadakan untuk semua kelas.

Terlihat seorang yeoja cantik dengan tube dress hitam yang memperlihatkan lekuk tubuh nya dipadu dengan high heels merah 8 cm dan tidak lupa rambut yang diselampirkan diarah kanan sedang sibuk melihat-lihat kudapan yang disediakan disana

"Eonnie.."

Yeoja tadi menoleh kearah belakang dan langsung mendapat serangan tiba-tiba dari seseorang yang memanggilnya

Bruk

"Yaaa baekkie.."

Terlihat yeoja tadi yang ternyata luhan terdorong kebelakang beberapa langkah karena dipeluk tiba-tiba oleh baekhyun.

"Jeongmal bogoshipoo eonnie~"

"Nado bogoshipoo baekk~"  
Luhan balas memeluk pelukan erat dari sang adik dan tersenyum senang.

"Aku tidak menyangka kita sangat kembar baek.."  
Luhan memperhatikan penampilan sang adik saat ini.

Black dress with meshed selutut dipadu dengan high heels merah yang ada pita lucu dibelakang tumitnya. Dan rambut hitam yang dibiarkan tergerai panjang dibahunya.

Terlihat sangat cantik sekali.  
"Kkk.. kita kan satu hati~" ucap baekhyun dan tersenyum senang menujukan eye smile cantiknya.

"Channie~"  
Terlihat seorang namja dengan tuxedo hitam dan didalamnya ada kemeja putih dan dasi yang terpasang rapi di lehernya, tiba-tiba datang dan langsung merangkul pinggang baekhyun posesif

"Annyeong lu~"  
Namja tadi yang ternyata chanyeol melambaikan 1 tangannya semangat dan menunjukan cengirannya.  
Luhan membulatkan kedua matanya kaget. Baekhyun dan chanyeol hanya tertawa melihat reaksi luhan

"Eoh? Hunnie?"  
Luhan tersadar dari ketertegunannya dan menatap seseorang yang sedang memeluknya dari belakang

"Aku merindukanmu~"  
Sehun. Namja tadi. Semakin merapatkan pelukannya dan mencubit kedua pipi luhan gemas

"Yak! Kita tidak bertemu 10 menit saja kau sudah begini hun?" Luhan melepas pelukan sehun dan menatap sehun datar yang hanya tersenyum-senyum tidak jelas

"Jadi.. Bisa jelaskan ini baek?"

Luhan kembali menatap baekhyun dan chanyeol yang sedang memilih-milih kudapan yang akan mereka santap

"Apa kau tidak mengetahuinya hannie? Aku sudah mengetahuinya dari awal"

Luhan menatap sehun kaget dan ia mencubit pipi sehun gemas  
"Mengapa kau tidak memberitahuku eoh? Apakah aku orang terakhir yang mengetahui ini?"

"Aku sudah resmi jadian dengan channie~ 5 hari yang lalu~ "  
Baekhyun tersenyum senang dan menunjukan tangan kanannya dan chanyeol.

_Gelang couple._

"Dan kau adalah orang terakhir yang mengetahui hubungan kita lu" ucap chanyeol dan langsung disambut bulatan mata luhan kaget

Semenjak kepulangan baekhyun dan chanyeol dari jeju. Baekhyun tidak bertemu dengan luhan, karena luhan yang menginap dirumah sehun. Sehun bilang, ia tidak mau jauh dari sang kekasih jika sedang libur. Memang sehun dan luhan bukan anggota osis, jadi mereka libur. Dan baekhyun dirumahnya ditemani dengan chanyeol. Dan memang baru hari ini mereka bertemu lagi.

"ck.. kalian jahat sekali eoh kepadaku? Tapi aku ikut senang baek~~ kyaa ~"

Luhan tersenyum senang

"eonnie.. gomawo untuk selama ini.. mungkin aku memang tidak mendapatkan sehun, tetapi aku baru menyadari jika takdir ku adalah chanyeol. Gomawo kau tetap menganggapku adik biarpun aku sudah pernah menyakitimu"

Luhan menatap baekhyun senang dan kembali memeluk baekhyun lagi

"Aku tidak peduli biarpun kau menyakitiku atau apapun itu baek, asal kau tau. kau adalah berlian yang paling berharga baek. Apapun yang terjadi, kau akan selalu menjadi adik kesayanganku baek"

.

.

.

~~~~~~~"ƪ(˘⌣˘)┐"ƪ(˘⌣˘)ʃ"┌(˘⌣˘)ʃ"~~~~~~

_5 years later_

Terlihat seorang yeoja cantik berambut coklat panjang sedang duduk di cafe pojok dekat jendela. Ia tidak sendirian, di depannya ada yeoja cantik berambut hitam panjang dan disisi kirinya ada namja berambut abu-abu yang terlihat sedang sibuk dengan gadget nya

"Jadi.. Kyungsoo dan kai ikut baekkie ah?"  
Yeoja berambut coklat bertanya kepada yeoja berambut hitam yang ternyata baekhyun  
"Ne eonnie~ tunggu sajaa sebentar lagi mereka datang~" ucap baekhyun semangat

"Luhan-ah, sehun sms kepada ku, dia tadi sudah perjalanan kesini tetapi ia ada acara diluar dan sepertinya tidak datang"  
Tiba-tiba namja berambut abu-abu ini berkata sambil menunjukan hp nya kepada luhan.

Luhan membaca sms dari sehun tadi dan mendadak ekspresinya berubah menjadi murung

"Mengapa ia tidak memberi tau ku chan?" Ucap luhan pelan dan ia menatap sendu kota seoul disiang hari melalui jendela yang ada disebelahnya  
"Eonnie~ gwaenchanaa~ masih ada aku dan channie, dan juga kai dan kyungsoo~" baekhyun berniat menghibur luhan yang tampak semakin murung

"Tapi aku sangat ingin jika sehun ada disini baek.."

Luhan semakin murung dan matanya pun terlihat mulai berkaca-kaca  
.

.

"Yak! Siapa ini?"  
Tiba-tiba luhan berteriak dan memegang tangan seseorang yang sedang menutup kedua matanya

"Happy birthdayy Oh Luhan~"  
Luhan melihat kearah belakang kaget dan langsung berdiri dari duduknya.

"Yak! Kau menipu ku eoh? Kau sangat jahat Oh sehun!"  
Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya dan menekuk kedua tangannya didepan dada. Ia tidak menyangka jika sehun datang dan memberinya surprise seperti ini

"Happy birthday luhan-ahh~"  
Dan tidak lupa, dibelakang sehun ada kyungsoo yang sedang membawa tart dan kai yang disebelah kyungsoo.

"Gomawoo kaii ah~ kyungie ah~"  
Luhan tersenyum senang kearah kyungsoo dan kai yang baru saja mengambil duduk dikursi

"Aku tidak menipumu Oh Luhan~"  
Sehun terkekeh melihat reaksi luhan yang sangat menggemaskan dimatanya.

"Chanyeol bilang Kau tidak bisa datang karena kau keluar, tapi mengapa kau datang eoh?" Luhan berkata dengan mengembungkan pipinya lucu

"Kau kan tidak menanyakan kepada chanyeol aku akan keluar kemana, aku keluar untuk menemuimu Oh Luhan~"

Luhan tetap pada posisinya, tetapi semburat merah dipipinya tidak bisa ia sembunyikan didepan seorang Oh Sehun.

"Ck.. jangan mengganti marga ku asal Oh sehun"

Luhan semakin mempoutkan bibirnya lucu.

Cup

"Tetapi sebentar lagi margamu akan menjadi Oh Luhan~ sudahlah~"

Setelah sehun mencium bibir luhan sekilas, lalu ia menarik tangan luhan untuk duduk disebelahnya.

"Aku tidak menyangka, aku disini melihat drama"  
Kai dan kyungsoo sedang menikmati pemandangan luhan yang sedang kesal kepada sehun.

Pletak

"Auw, lu mengapa kau selalu memukul kepalaku eoh? Appo~"

Sehun mempoutkan bibirnya dan mengelus kepalanya sendiri yang baru di pukul luhan.

Mengapa luhan senang sekali memukul kepalanya eoh?

"Aku masih kesal padamu, sudahlah tidak usah dibahas"  
Luhan memilih untuk diam dan meminum bubble tea nya

"Sudah selesai eoh? Yaa aku baru saja ingin memesan popcorn untuk melihat drama ini" ucap chanyeol polos dan langsung disambut dengan gelak tawa dari teman-teman lainnya

"Jadi kalian juga ikut mengerjaiku eoh?" Tanya luhan kepada chanyeol dan baekhyun  
"Nee~" ucap chanyeol dan baekhyun bersamaan, lalu luhan kembali mempoutkan bibirnya  
"Kalian jahat kepadaku~"

"Sudahlah~ ngomong-ngomong kita ingin kemana eoh ini?"

Tanya kyungsoo kepada teman-temannya

"Kue tartnya saja belum ditiup lilinnya babyy, mengapa kau buru-buru sekalii?" Ucap kai datar dan mencubit pipi kyungsoo gemas  
"Baiklah- baiklah aku akan meniup lilin~" luhan mulai menutup matanya dan make a wish.

Huft

"Yeeeee~"  
Baekhyun, kyungsoo, dan chanyeol berteriak dan bertepuk tangan senang

"Channie ah mengapa kau ikut berteriak eoh?" Baekhyun menatap chanyeol bingung  
"Aku lapar, jadi aku bisa makan roti nya~"

Ucap chanyeol dan memotong kue tart luhan

"Yak! Itu punya luhan eonnie"  
Baekhyun memukul tangan chanyeol yang memegang pisau

"Kkk sudahlah~ makan sajaa sepuas kalian" ucap luhan dan langsung disambut dengan chanyeol yang langsung memakan roti tart nya dengan lahap

"Jadi.. Apa wish mu tadi hannie?"  
Luhan menatap sehun yang sedang bertanya kpdnya.

"Menurutmu?" Luhan berbalik tanya dan menatap sehun jahil  
"Yak! Aku bertanya kepada mu, mengapa kau balik bertanya eoh?" Sehun kesal dan mencubit pipi luhan gemas

"Kkk, aku tidak meminta aneh-aneh hunnie~ aku hanya meminta agar umurku panjang, sehat selalu dan aku bisa selalu bersama dengan orang-orang yang aku sayang dan bisa tetap selalu bersamamu hunnie~" Luhan menatap sehun dan memiringkan kepalanya ke kiri dan kanan senang

Cup

"Saranghae hunnie"  
Luhan mencium pipi sehun dan menatap sehun yang mulai memerah wajahnya

"Nado saranghae hannie~"  
Sehun tersenyum dan mengacak-acak rambut luhan gemas

"Ehem.. Jadi.. Apa kalian sudah selesai berbincang-bincangnya teman-temanku?"

Sepertinya kai mulai bosan dengan pemandangan sehun dan luhan yang benar-benar tidak tau tempat untuk bermesraan seperti saat ini.

Sehun melihat jam putihnya yang couple dengan jam tangan luhan (yang dibelikan luhan untuk hadiah ulang tahun sehun kemarin)

_13.45_

"Arraseo~ kajja kita ke bioskop" sehun berdiri dri duduknya dan memeluk pinggang luhan yang juga sudah berdiri  
.

.

.

"Kau ingin menonton apa eon?"

Tanya baekhyun kepada luhan. Mereka sudah sampai di gedung bioskop

"Aku bingung baek.. Kau ingin menonton apa kyung?"  
Tanya luhan kepada kyungsoo yang langsungg disambut dengan tatapan polosnya  
"Molla.. Yang penting tidak horror lu" ucap kyungsoo dengan cengirannya

"Baiklah~ kita makan sajaa~"

Pletak

"Yak! Apa dipikiranmu hanya ada makanan saja Park Chanyeol?" Baekhyun memukul kepala chanyeol gemas

"Ani.. Dipikiranku hanya ada makanan dan dirimu saja baek" Chanyeol menjawab dengan cengiran khasnya

"Ige tiket untuk kita semua, kajja kita masuk, 5 menit lagi filmnya akan dimulai"  
Tiba-tiba sehun dan kai datang, mereka membawa 6 tiket saat ini.

"Waaa, kau sudah membelinya hunnie? Kajja kita masuk" ucap luhan senang dan mereka berjalan santai menuju teater bioskop

"Ngomong-ngomong.. Ini film apa kamjjong-ah?" Tanya kyungsoo sembari mendongak kearah kekasihnya  
"Horror" ucap kai santai disambut dengan ekspresi kaget kyungsoo dengan mata bulat yang hampir seperti keluar itu.

"Sudahlah babyy~ kan ada aku" ucap kai dan memeluk bahu kyungsoo  
"Kkk modus kau kamjjong!" Ucap chanyeol dan mengeplak kepala kai yang hanya senyum-senyum membayangkan bagaimana ekspresi ketakutan kyungsoo nanti  
.

.

.

"Waaaaa gomawoo semuanya untuk hari iniii"  
Luhan tersenyum senang dan memeluk baekhyun kyungsoo senang

"Kkk gomawoo juga lu untuk traktirannya" ucap chanyeol tersenyum senang.  
Terlihat mereka sepertinya akan pulang, dan mereka sekarang menuju ke arah mobil masing-masing.

"Baiklahh eonnie~ aku pulang dulu ne~" ucap baekhyun sembari memeluk luhan  
"Aku juga pulang dulu ne luhanie~ sehun~ paii"

ucap kyungsoo melambaikan tangannya kearah luhan.

Tinggal lah sehun dan luhan yang menunggu mobil kai dan chanyeol keluar dari parkiran.

"Baiklah~ silahkan masuk tuan putri"  
Sehun membuka pintu mobil dan menyuruh luhan untuk masuk  
"Kkk... Gomawo pangeran~"

"Jadi.. Kita akan kemana hunnie?" Tanya luhan setelah mereka sudah menyusuri jalanan kota seoul yang tampak sudah malam.  
"Nanti lihat saja hannie~" sehun tersenyum lalu tangan kanannya menggengam tangan luhan dan tangan kiri tetap untuk menyetir.

"Eoh? Hunnie mengapa kita berhenti disini?" Luhan menatap sehun bingung. Wajar saja luhan kebbingungan, tiba-tiba saja sehun menghentikan mobilnya dipinggir jalan, dan ia melepas seat belt nya. Lalu sehun mengambil sesuatu di blekang mobil.

"Hannie pakailah ini"  
Sehun memberikan luhan sebuah masker mata berwarna pink kepada luhan.

"Memang untuk apa hunnie?"  
Luhan memiringkan kepalanya bingung dan menatap sehun  
"Pakai sajaa ne~"  
Sehun memakaikan masker matanya kepada luhan, luhan hanya menurut saja.

~~~~~~~"ƪ(˘⌣˘)┐"ƪ(˘⌣˘)ʃ"┌(˘⌣˘)ʃ"~~~~~~

"Yeollie kita mau kemana? Rumahku kan belok kiri?"

Baekhyun dan chanyeol sekarang sudah dalam perjalanan pulang, tetapi anehnya chanyeol tidak menjawab pertanyaan baekhyun, tetapi ia malah tersenyum-senyum tidak jelas.

"Yak! park chanyeol kita akan kemanaa?" Baekhyun menjambak rambut chanyeol gemas karena ia sedang diacuhkannya  
"Kita akan ke apartment ku baekkie~"  
Baekhyun membulatkan kedua matanya kaget

"Mwo? Yak! Aku bisa dimarahin eomma ku park chan!" Baekhyun menjambak kembali rambut chanyeol.  
"Yak! Baek appo, lepas nee" chanyeol melepas tangan baekhyun yang sudah tidak menjambaknya lalu ia genggam tangannya  
"Aku sudah menelfon eomma mu baekkie ah~ appa mu juga~ jadi.. Tenang sajaa ne~" ucap chanyeol dan mencium telapak tangan baekhyun lembut

Blush

Baekhyun tersipu, lalu ia memalingkan kepalanya dan melihat-lihat jalanan seoul di malam hari. Chanyeol hanya terkekeh melihat kelakuan lucu sang kekasihnya itu

~~~~~~~"ƪ(˘⌣˘)┐"ƪ(˘⌣˘)ʃ"┌(˘⌣˘)ʃ"~~~~~~

"Buka matamu hannie~"  
Setelah cukup lama, akhirnya luhan membuka penutup yang ada menutupi kedua matanya.

Deg.

"Kau mengajakku naik bianglala hunnie?"  
Tanya luhan dan menatap sehun yang duduk disampingnya. Sehun menganggukan kepalanya dan tersenyum.

"Lalu mengapa kau menyuruhku untuk menutup mataku hunnie?" Tanya luhan lagi dan menatap sehun penasaran  
"Hanya untuk membuatmu penasaran saja hannie" ucap sehun dan tersenyum jahil.

Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya dan matanya tertuju kearah jendela kecil yang berada dikirinya. Kota seoul dimalam hari jauh terlihat cantik daripada di siang hari.

"Apakah kau ingat hannie. Aku menyatakan perasaanku di bianglala ini" ucap sehun dan menatap kearah atas  
"Tentu saja aku masih ingat hunnie~"

Sehun menatap luhan yang saat ini msh menatap kearah jendela luar. Sehun menarik dagu luhan agar menatapnya, sehun tersenyum dan menatap kedalam mata rusa luhan

"Happy anniversary 5years xiao lu"

Blush

"Happy anniversary 5years hunnie~" ucap luhan dan menundukan kedua pipinya yang saat ini seperti kepiting rebus itu. Lucu sekali.

"Mianhae anniv dan ulangtahunmu saat ini aku tidak bisa memberi mu kado hannie"

Sehun menatap luhan dan mengelus pipi chubby luhan yang masih memerah.

"Gwaenchana hunnie~ begini saja sudah lebih dari cukup" ucap luhan tersenyum senang

"Lu.. Kembalikan cincin yang kuberikan saat kita anniv 1 bulan"

Sehun mengambil cincin luhan yang berada di jari manis kanan luhan  
"Mwo? Untuk apa hunnie?"

.

"Aku ingin kita putus

Aku sudah bosan pacaran denganmu"

"Eoh? Hunnie.."  
Luhan kaget dan menutup mulutnya dengan tangan mungilnya.

Bagaimana bisa sehun berkata dengan tenangnya jika ia bosan berpacaran dengan nya?

Tiba-tiba sehun bersujud didepan luhan, dan ia mengambil sesuatu di jeans panjangnya

"Hunnie.."  
Luhan tidak tau harus berkata apa, lidahnya kelu dan pikirannya mendadak blank, dan sepertinya air mata sudah tidak bisa ia bendung lagi.

Bianglala pun berhenti tepat diatas

.

"Aku ingin kita putus dan menjalani hubungan yang lebih dari sekedar pacaran, aku ingin menjadi suamimu lu. Dimana aku bisa bangun pagi yang akan disambut dengan wajah cantik istriku, yang juga akan memasakkan makanan sebelum aku berangkat kerja, dan yang akan memakaikan ku dasi disaat aku tidak bisa memakainya, dan aku akan memiliki 4 baby nanti denganmu. And I want you to be my wife Lu. No one can replace you from my heart.

So would you be my wife Xi Luhan?"

Sehun memberikan cincin berlapis berlian di jari manis luhan

Tes.

Sehun menyeka air mata yang baru keluar dri mata rusa luhan

"Kau tidak mau hannie?" Tanya sehun lagi dan mengelus pipi luhan sayang

Pletak

"Bagaimana bisa aku menolakmu jika aku benar-benar sangat mencintaimu hunnie?"  
Sehun tersenyum senang, bukan karena ucapan luhan barusan saja, tetapi ia masih ingat saja dengan kebiasannya untuk memukul kepala sehun di saat seperti ini

.

"Saranghae Xiao Lu. Jeongmal saranghaeyo"

"Nado jeongmal saranghae hunnie"

Luhan menundukan kepalanya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya yang benar-benar memerah sekarang.  
Sehun tersenyum dan mulai duduk disebelah luhan.

Cup

Sehun menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir tipis luhan, lalu ia sedikit melumatnya dengan penuh cinta. Luhan mulai terbawa suasana, dan ia mengalungkan tangannya ke leher sehun.

De javu.

Ya memang. 5 tahun yang lalu sehun menembak luhan tepat diatas bianglala ini, dan sekarang ia melamar luhan yang juga tepat di dalam bianglala ini.

Biarlah malam ini menjadi saksi bisu untuk yang kedua kalinya. 5 tahun yang lalu Sehun menyatakan perasaannya. Dan 5 tahun kedepannya atau lebih tepatnya sekarang, ia melamar luhan. Tepat di bianglala ini.

END

NB: waaaaa sudah end chingu~~~ kyaaa~~ jeongmal gomawo buat yang udah ngikutin dari awal, gomawoo /bow/ dan juga gomawo buat yang udah review2 jugaa~~ gomawooooo~~ jeongmal saranghaeyo chingudul~~ chuu~~ Mianhae kalo end nya kurang memuaskan._. Author juga berencana buat ff selain inii Gomawoo chinguu~~


End file.
